The New Generation
by CookieLizard
Summary: Siedem rozdziałów, siedem lat życia w Hogwarcie. Pomimo przeszłości swych ojców, znajomość Albusa i Scorpiusa przekształca się w przyjaźń, a nawet coś więcej... Oznaczyłam T, na wszelki wypadek. Slash.
1. Rok pierwszy

Kiedy rodzice znaleźli się poza zasięgiem wzroku i pociąg wyjechał ze stacji, Albus oderwał się od okna i ruszył w poszukiwaniu wolnego przedziału. James pognał do swoich znajomych, a Rose gdzieś nagle znikła. Zawołał ją parę razy, ale nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, ponownie podjął poszukiwania.

W końcu znalazł przedział. Jedyny wolny. Prawie pusty. Jedyną osobą siedzącą w środku był chłopak o bardzo jasnych blond włosach, który wyglądał przed okno, pogrążony w melancholii.

Albus zawahał się. Wiedział, że wujek Ron udusiłby go na miejscu, gdyby teraz wszedł do przedziału, w którym znajdował się syn Dracona Malfoya, ale z drugiej strony, miałby chodzić wiecznie po pociągu, bez gwarancji, że znajdzie następny wolny przedział? Potrząsnął głową, odpędzając od siebie wizję wujka i otworzył drzwi.

\- Tu wolne? – zapytał chłopaka

Scorpius leniwie przeniósł na niego spojrzenie srebrnych oczu. Pojawił się w nich błysk zdziwienia, gdy zobaczył Albusa Pottera, ale po chwili przybrał obojętny wyraz twarzy i pokiwał głową.

Albus nadal stał niezręcznie, nie wiedząc, czy wejść, czy zapytać, czy chłopak nie miałby nic przeciwko. Uznał, ze lepiej zapytać.

\- A…?

\- Siadaj – przerwał mu w pół słowa, z delikatnym cieniem uśmiechu.

Albus usiadł naprzeciw niego. Po kolejnych minutach krępującej ciszy, zebrał w sobie Gryfońską odwagę płynącą w jego żyłach i spróbował zagaić rozmowę.

\- Więc… Scorpius, tak? Jestem Albus Potter. – zaczął niepewnie i wyciągnął rękę.

Chłopak spojrzał na nią, nie poruszając żadną inną częścią ciała. Po chwili skinął głową, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Wiem."

\- Tak. Jestem Scorpius. Malfoy. – wreszcie uścisnął rękę Albusa, który umierał z zażenowania – Miło poznać.

Albus rozluźnił się trochę, widząc, że oczy Malfoya nie były spowite lodowatą pogardą, a patrzyły na niego z mieszaniną ciekawości i jakiejś niesamowitej nonszalancji.

\- Więc Scorpius – zganił się w myślach za ponownie zaczęcie swej wypowiedzi od „więc" – Zestresowany pierwszym dniem?

Albus nie wiedział, co podkusiło go do zapytania akurat o to, skoro mina Scorpiusa mogła wyrażać właściwie wszystko poza zestresowaniem. A właściwie, nie wyrażała niczego. Ku jego zdziwieniu, Scorpius po chwili odpowiedział jednak:

\- Szczerze mówiąc… Trochę tak.

\- O… - wydusił z siebie zszokowany Albus, po czym zdał sobie sprawę, jak głupio musiał zabrzmieć i jak głupio wygląda. Otrząsnął się i kontynuował rozmowę. – A wiesz, w którym domu chciałbyś być?

Scorpius nagle jakby zgasł.

\- Wiesz… Nie mam specjalnego wyboru. To raczej pewne, że będę w Slytherinie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wszyscy Malfoyowie są w Slytherinie… Taka zasada.

\- A dlaczego nie chcesz tam trafić? – Albus zapytał, chociaż równie dobrze mógłby zapytać o to samego siebie.

\- Nie mówię, że nie chcę… - rzekł tonem sugerującym, że nie chce o tym dalej rozmawiać. Albus jednak brnął dalej.

\- Przecież Slytherin nie jest aż tak zły, prawda? W końcu o dom samego Merlina!

Scorpius pokiwał głową, choć nadal wydawał się nieprzekonany.

Przez kilka dobrych minut, Albus kontynuował wymienianie dobrych cech Slytherinu, aż w końcu ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że przekonuje członka rodu Malfoyów, rodu od wieków związanego ze Slytherinem o walorach tego domu. Co więcej, w miarę zapewniania Scorpiusa, sam zaczął zauważać, że może bycie Ślizgonem wcale nie jest jednak takie złe… Pamiętał jednak nadal o tym, co powiedział mu ojciec o Tiarze – że bierze zawsze pod uwagę wolę kandydata. Z jakiegoś powodu, wolał się jednak nie dzielić tym faktem ze Scorpiusem.

\- A ty chciałbyś być w Slytherinie? – zapytał nagle Malfoy

\- Eee… - zaczął Albus, ale na szczęście drzwi otworzyły się, ratując go od niezręcznego pytania.

\- Albus! Wszędzie cię szukam… - Rose ucieszyła się na widok kuzyna, jednak natychmiast zmrużyła powieki, widząc jego towarzysza. – Em… Byłam właśnie u Dominique i jej koleżanek… Może chcesz do nas dołączyć? – zapytała, siląc się na uprzejmy ton, lecz Albus wiedział, ze chciała krzyczeć „Albus, ty idioto, co ty robisz z _nim_, masz iść ze mną, teraz!".

\- Nie, dzięki Rose… - odpowiedział trochę chłodniej niż zamierzał. – Może ty zechciałabyś się przysiąść?

Wiedział, ze uprzedzenie Rose nie jest jej winą – tak została wychowana. Liczył, że może, jeśli sama porozmawia chwilę ze Scorpiusem (którego on sam uznał, za całkiem sympatyczną, choć wyraźnie skrytą osobę), zobaczy, że jego nazwisko wcale nie musi świadczyć o jego charakterze.

Na twarzy Rose widać było, że toczy walkę z myślami. Przygryzła walkę. Albus wiedział o co chodzi. Nie chciała przebywać w jednym miejscu z Malfoyem, ale także chciała mieć oko na Albusa i pilnować go, aby się nie spoufalał. W końcu zdecydowała.

\- Dobrze, właściwie, czemu nie… - i usiadła obok Albusa, nie zwracając uwagi na drugiego chłopca.

\- Rose… Poznaj Scorpiusa. Scorpius. To Rose, moja kuzynka.

Rose posłała w jego stronę grymas, który zapewne miał być uśmiechem. Srcorpius wyszczerzył zęby.

\- Przypuszczam, że nie znając mnie możesz o mnie powiedzieć wiele złych rzeczy, bazując na samym nazwisku, prawda? – zwrócił się do Rose spokojnie – W każdym razie, milo cię poznać.

Roze zamrugała, zszokowana jego opanowaniem i prostolinijnością. Albus parsknął śmiechem.

\- No daj spokój Rose! – powiedział, szczerząc się do niej i delikatnie szturchając ją łokciem.

Przeniosła lodowate spojrzenie z Ala na Scorpiusa. Wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Rose Weasley – rzekła akcentując swe nazwisko – Ciebie też… dobrze poznać.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się ponownie i uścisnął jej rękę.

* * *

Im dłużej jechali, tym dłużej Scorpius utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że Rose go nie lubi, a Albus jest wyjątkowo miłą osobą. Coś go w tym chłopaku intrygowało i bardzo chciał zobaczyć, jak dalej potoczy się ta znajomość.

Po paru godzinach przebrali się w szkolne szaty i wkrótce pociąg zaczął zwalniać.

Kiedy wysiedli na stacji Hogsmeade, Scorpius usłyszał donośny glos, wołający „Pirszoroczni! Pirszoroczni do mnie!". Jego oczom ukazał się wielki, zarośnięty człowiek. Uznał, że to właśnie jest Hagrid, o którym opowiedział mu Albus.

Wraz z Potterem stanął przy olbrzymie. Na twarzy Hagrida pojawiło się zdumienie, gdy zobaczył w jakim Albus jest towarzystwie, ale nic nie powiedział.

Przeprawa przez jezioro poszła gładko, bo na szczęście, zacinający uprzednio deszcz, uspokoił się.

Scorpius nie pamiętał jak, może przez stres, w każdym razie już wkrótce stał w grupie rówieśników w Wielkiej Sali, czekając na przydział.

Kolejne osoby podchodziły. Jak na razie przydzielono trzech Gryfonów, dwóch Krukonów i Puchonów i żadnego Ślizgona. Czyżby miał być pierwszym?

\- Malfoy, Scorpius!

Rozległy się szepty. Gdy Scorpius odwrócił się twarzą do ludzi, zauważył, że wielu pokazuje go sobie palcami. Ucieszyło go, że w większości były to spojrzenia zaciekawione a nie złowrogie.

_„Malfoy… Kolejny Malfoy…",_ usłyszał w głowie cichy szept _„Widzę tu dużo, dużo ambicji… I inteligencji, taak… Pasowałbyś do Slytherinu, ale również doskonale odnalazłbyś się w Ravenclawie…"_

Scorpiusowi serce zabiło szybciej. Nie spodziewał się, ze Tiara w ogóle poświęci jakiś czas na zastanawianie się, gdzie go przydzielić. A szczerze mówiąc, czasem myślał, że fajnie byłoby być w Ravenclawie…

Nagle spojrzał na Albusa. Przypomniały mu się wszystkie rzeczy, które mówił o Slytherinie. Nawiedziły go wizje ich dwóch, jako Ślizgonów i poczuł dziwne ciepło na sercu…

\- SLYTHERIN!

Tiara wykrzyknęła głośno i tak znienacka, że Scorpius podskoczył z zaskoczenia. A więc jednak…

Poszedł chwiejnym krokiem do stoły przy lewej ścianie, uśmiechając się słabo po drodze do Albusa, który klaskał razem ze Ślizgonami.

Scorpius usiadł i czekał niecierpliwie. Parę rąk poklepało go po plecach z dumą. W końcu, do stołka podszedł Albus. Wnętrzności Scorpiusa skręciły się z nerwów. Aż w końcu…

* * *

„Więc Scorpius jednak jest w Slytherinie…" pomyślał Al. „Interesujące…". Stał zagłębiony w myślach o swoim nowym znajomym. Nawet kiedy wyczytano jego nazwisko, nie przestał myśleć. Zupełnie zapomniał, ze powinien prosić Tiarę o przydział do Gryffindoru. Jedyne na czym potrafił się skupić, to to że Scorpius jest w Slytherinie… I jak fajnie byłoby, gdyby byli tam razem… Słyszał głosik Tiary w jego głowie, ale mało zwracał uwagę na to, co mówiła. Spojrzał na Ślizgoński stół i ujrzał srebrne oczy, wpatrujące się w niego z napięciem. Taak…

Czuł to. Wiedział to zanim Tiara oznajmiła to całej sali.

Z uśmiechem wstał i zajął miejsce obok rozpromienionego, ale nadal białego ze strachu Scorpiusa.

Widział, jak przy stole na przeciwległym końcu Sali, James wyglądał, jakby został spetryfikowany, ale nie dbał o to.

Wkrótce, kolejnym szokiem, choć nie tak wielkim jak Potter w Slytherinie okazała się Rose, która została przydzielona do Ravenclawu, jako pierwsza z rodziny Weasley'ów.

Rose, trochę przestraszona, trochę ucieszona, podążyła do stołu obok stołu Gryffindoru.

Ceremonia przydziału wkrótce się zakończyła i po obfitej uczcie, Al znalazł się w mgnieniu oka w dormitorium pierwszorocznych Ślizgonów. Podobało mu się tu. Wiedział, że nie będzie tego żałował.


	2. Rok drugi

\- Scorp… A co, jeśli zrobię z siebie idiotę?

\- Nie zrobisz z siebie idioty z tego prostego powodu, że już nim jesteś…

Scorpius wywrócił oczami i opadł na trawę z poirytowaniem. Uwielbiał Albusa, ale kiedy gadał w ten sposób miał ochotę zdzielić go książką po głowie.

\- Dzięki Scorp, dobrze wiedzieć, że we mnie wierzysz. – odrzekł Albus ze słyszalnym uśmiechem.

\- Al, serio… Twój tata to legenda… Czy całą pewność siebie odziedziczył James?

Albus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Na to wygląda… Ale właśnie o to chodzi Scorp! Mój tata to legenda, mój brat to gwiazda, więc co, jeśli się okaże, że ja jestem do niczego?

\- Na Merlina, Al… - Scorpius podniósł się na łokciach i przeszył bruneta spojrzeniem srebrnych oczu – Dostałeś się do drużyny, tak? Ciebie wybrali, tak? Myślisz, że gdybyś był do niczego, to by cię wybrali?

\- No… Nie…

\- No właśnie. – twarz Scorpiusa złagodniała - Będzie dobrze Al, zobaczysz.

Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela. Albus spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i odwzajemnił uśmiech. Po chwili usłyszeli wolanie.

\- Al! Scorp!

Rose zmierzała szybkim krokiem pod drzewo przy jeziorze pod którym siedzieli.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się, wspominając, jak jeszcze rok temu nie chciała zamienić z nim słowa. Na szczęście, dzięki temu, że na początku zeszłego roku Al robił wszystko, żeby Rose przebywała ze Scorpiusem możliwie najczęściej jak się dało, wreszcie ugięła się i zaczęła patrzeć na niego bardziej przychylnym wzrokiem.

\- Co tam Rosie? – zapytał Albus

\- Mam list od mamy! Mówi, że przyjadą tutaj jutro wszyscy, czy to nie cudowne?

Rose była cała rozpromieniona, natomiast Albus pobladł tak gwałtownie, i tak bardzo, jak Scorp jeszcze nigdy nie widział.

\- Co… Co to znaczy wszyscy? – wydusił

\- No nasi rodzice! Hugo i Lilly zostają u babci Molly, bo mama twierdzi, że powinni zobaczyć Hogwart pierwszy raz dopiero w przyszłym roku.

Jeśli Albus wcześniej był blady, to Scorpius nie znał chyba tak jasnego odcienia bieli, który opisałby jego twarz teraz. Jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko a usta rozchyliły w przerażeniu.

\- Al? Aal! - Rose pomachała mu dłonią przed oczami – Al, wszystko w porządku?

Albus wyglądał jak spetryfikowany i nie był wstanie wydobyć z siebie dźwięku.

\- Myślę, że to po prostu z radości na myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu rodziców… - rzucił Scorpius z uśmiechem – Al? – potrząsnął nim delikatnie.

\- Rezygnuję… - wybełkotał – Rezygnuję, ojciec nie może tego zobaczyć, a tym bardziej… _Mama_…

Na twarzy Rose pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. W ułamku sekundy stała się poważna.

\- Albusie Severusie Potterze. – rzekła stanowczo – Masz przestać wygadywać takie głupoty w tym momencie. Z niczego nie zrezygnujesz, a jutro i rodzice i James zobaczą na co cię stać.

Imię brata podziałało na Albusa jak impuls. Otrząsnął się a w jego oczach pojawił się nagły błysk.

\- Taaa… - wstał nagle – Tak, masz rację. Zobaczą. Dzięki Rose, Scorp… Eh, co ja bym bez was zrobił.

\- Już dobra Al, bo się rozpłaczę… - rzuciła ironicznie Rose, ale potargała mu jego czarne włosy z czułością.

Scorpius uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Kiedy wracali do zamku, nagle zestresował się dziwnie. Bardzo zależało mu na tym, aby jutro wszystko poszło dobrze, choć nigdy nie emocjonował się Quidditchem. Nie mógł się oprzeć przeczuciu, że wynik jutrzejszego meczu, znacząco na coś wpłynie.

* * *

W dniu meczu Albus stresował się jak jeszcze nigdy w życiu, ale nie dawał tego poznać po sobie. Ledwo pamiętał co działo się, do momentu w którym wyszli na murawę. Kapitanowie Ślizgonów i Puchonów uścisnęli sobie ręce.

Rozległ się gwizdek.

Moment, w którym Al oderwał się od ziemi, był momentem w którym zniknęły wszelkie jego obawy. Zrobił parę pętli nad boiskiem, po czym zawisł trochę wyżej nad wszystkimi graczami. Kafel poszedł w górę. Gra się rozpoczęła.

Przez dłuższy czas, Al krążył nad resztą drużyny, wypatrując złotej kulki.

Po chwili Ślizgoni zdobyli pierwszy punkt.

Znicza nadal nie było widać. Al próbował też dostrzec platynową głowę w zielonym tłumie na trybunie Slytherinu. Wydawało mu się, że ją dostrzegł, więc uspokoił się nieco.

Przypomniał sobie o rodzicach. Przed meczem nie do końca wiedział, co do niego mówili, czuł tylko poklepywania po plecach.

Rozległ się dźwięk obwieszczający kolejny punkt. To Puchoni wyrównali.

Nagle Albus dostrzegł złotą plamkę w okolicach lewej obręczy Hufflepuffu. Zaczął lecieć w jej stronę, ale tłuczek świstnął mu tuż przed oczami. Kiedy znów spojrzał, piłeczka zniknęła. Zdenerwowany, zaczął znów krążyć nad boiskiem.

Puchoni strzelili jeszcze dwie bramki.

Po chwili Ślizgoni zdobyli punkt.

I wtedy Znicz pojawił się po raz drugi. Bardzo nisko w dole. Albus nie zastanawiał się długo. Zanurkował, pędząc jak strzała. Jedyne o czym myślał, to żeby zdążyć, jak najszybciej. Nie widział, gdzie był drugi szukający, myślami był tylko przy tej małej piłeczce, która trzepotała skrzydełkami, czekając aż Albus ją schwyta.

Poczuł jak jego dłoń zaciska się wokół Znicza. Podciągnął miotłę do góry.

I nagle, bez ostrzeżenia poczuł paraliżujący i oślepiający ból w plecach.

Usłyszał gwizdek, a potem ogarnęła go ciemność.

* * *

Pierwszą rzeczą jaką zobaczył po obudzeniu się, była zatroskana twarz Scorpiusa. Zrobiło mu się lepiej na widok przyjaciela. Później zobaczył rodziców i Jamesa oraz ciocię i wujka z Rose. Wszyscy byli trochę przestraszeni, ale od razu rozpromienili się na widok tego, że oprzytomniał.

\- Co…?

\- Tłuczek. – odezwał się słabo Scorp - Smith odbił w ciebie tuż przed tym jak złapałeś Znicz…

Albus opadł na poduszki zażenowany. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu usłyszał śmiech swego ojca.

\- Synu, nie pamiętasz już, że ja podczas swojego pierwszego meczu prawie połknąłem Znicz? _Połknąłem_…

Al spojrzał na niego z cieniem uśmiechu.

\- A poza tym, to nurkowanie, które odstawiłeś… Niesamowity wyczyn… - wtrąciła mama – Jesteś chyba najmłodszym graczem, któremu udało się zanurkować tak szybko i nisko i później wyprostować miotłę… Brawo.

\- Tak! – powiedziała nagle Rose – Tak mówiła pani Hooch. Najmłodszy gracz… Wszyscy są pod ogromnym wrażeniem Al!

Albus rozluźnił się nieco.

\- Ta, wszystko super mały, ale następnym razem uważaj na tłuczki, bo nie chcę wygrać zbyt łatwo. – rzekł James.

\- Podejrzewam, że wygramy nawet jeśli dostanę tłuczkiem na początku meczu… - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Al.

Kąciki ust Jamesa, uniosły się.

\- Wyzwanie podjęte.

Po chwili pani Pomfrey wygoniła ich, nie łamiąc się nawet, kiedy tata próbował zamydlić jej oczy dziękowaniem za wszystkie razy, kiedy się nim opiekowała. Albus opadł na poduszki, czując, że potrzebuje snu i nie mogąc doczekać się, aż będzie mógł porozmawiać o meczu ze Scorpiusem.

* * *

_Chciałabym bardzo podziękować osobie, która napisała pierwszy komentarz do moich wypocin ;)_

_\- Scorpius również pasuje mi do Ravenclawu i osobiście lubię ten dom, dlatego umieściłam w nim Rose(i jeszcze kogoś umieszczę), ale będąc Ślizgonką, stronniczo przydzieliłam chłopaków do Slytherinu ;P_


	3. Rok trzeci

_Przepraszam, że tak długo, ale to przez problemy związane z przeprowadzką... Dziękuję za review, Hufflepuffy;*_  
_Postaram się teraz dodać szybciej, ale nie obiecuję, bo rok 4 nadal nie gotowy, aczkolwie już tak, więc potem na pewno pójdzie sprawniej;)_  
_To na razie tyle, enjoy!_

* * *

\- Hufflepuff!

Albus z bijącym sercem patrzył, jak przestraszony i wyraźnie zawiedziony Hugo leniwie podąża w stronę stołu Puchonów. Choć sam uważał Hufflepuff za całkiem przyjazny dom, wiedział, że kuzyn bardzo liczył na przydział do Gryffindoru. Al jednak też na niego liczył, a jednak w Slytherinie czuł się znakomicie. Stwierdził, że Hugo również szybko odnajdzie się u Puchonów, aczkolwiek może będzie mu potrzebna delikatna rozmowa motywująca na początku. Kuzyn zajął miejsce obok Louisa, który z błyszczącą oznaką prefekta poklepał go po plecach z dumą. Dominique i James mianowicie, patrzyli na nich zawiedzeni ze stołu Gryffindoru.

Widząc minę Jamesa, Albus uśmiechnął się. Po tym, jak Lily zajęła miejsce obok Rose przy stole Krukonów, jego brat za pewne liczył na to, że chociaż Hugo do niego dołączy. Albus ucieszył się z przydziału siostry, choć musiał przyznać, że częściowo była to samolubna radość, gdyż bardzo nie chciał być jedynym nie-Gryfonem w rodzinie, głównie dlatego, żeby James zamknął się wreszcie i przestał wychwalać ten dom na każdym kroku.

\- Zawiedziony? – zapytał go nagle Scorp.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Że Hugo jest w Hufflepuffie.

Al parsknął śmiechem.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być? To dobry dom, jestem pewien, że się tam odnajdzie, no i ma Louisa.

Scorp uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust.

\- Coo? – zapytał Al

\- Nie nic… - Scorp uśmiechnął się bardziej

\- Scorpius. – Al zmrużył oczy

\- Przekonujesz bardziej siebie czy mnie? – zapytał z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach. Al westchnął.

\- Ciebie… Ale masz rację, siebie też. Po prostu wiem, że liczył na Gryffindor i trochę się martwię…

\- A Lily?

\- Co Lily?

\- Lily nie chciała być w Griffindorze?

Albus znów parsknął śmiechem. Spojrzał na uradowaną siostrę.

\- Od kiedy Rose trafiła do Ravenclawu, Lil nie gada o niczym innym…

* * *

\- No chodź Scorp!

\- Nie.

\- No dawaj… Nie daj się prosić!

\- Nie.

\- Scoooorp…

\- Nie Albus, nie namówisz mnie. Poza tym, wolę popatrzeć na ciebie… - wypalił i natychmiast spłonął rumieńcem. Albus jednak uśmiechnął się tylko i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jak chcesz… Ale kiedyś musisz spróbować. – powiedział, mrugając do niego

\- Nie muszę. – odrzekł Scorp, krzyżując ramiona na piersiach.

\- Zobaczymy. Rose? Może ty będziesz bardziej chętna?

\- Nawet ze mną nie zaczynaj, Al…

\- Eh… Okropni nudziarze z was… Więc, do zobaczenia później!

Al oddalił się w stronę reszty drużyny Slytherinu. Był ciepły dzień, więc Scorp i Rose zdecydowali się wyjść z książkami na trybuny i poobserwować Ala. Ten jednak w pewnym momencie uwziął się, żeby przekonać ich do latania na miotle.

\- Całe szczęście, że na niego czekają, bo nie dałby za wygraną… - mruknęła Rose, otwierając „Historię Magii"

\- Naprawdę nigdy nie próbowałaś? – zapytał Scorp

\- Latania? Nie… Mam to chyba po mamie, okropnie nienawidzę mioteł… A ty? Twój ojciec przecież grał… - zapytała i choć wiedział, że wolałaby udawać, że Scorp nie ma ojca, nie dała po sobie poznać, że ten temat ma na nią jakikolwiek wpływ.

\- Wiesz… Ojciec grał chyba tylko dlatego, żeby mieś kolejną okazję do próbowania być od wszystkich lepszym…Nigdy nie było w tym specjalnej fascynacji, jak u Ala i Jamesa, czy ich taty.

Rose pokiwała głową, a potem, z delikatnym wahaniem powiedziała:

\- Wiesz… Myślę… Myślę, że gdyby twój ojciec miał wybór, zdecydowałby się na inną ścieżkę.

Scorpius otworzył oczy ze zdumienia. Czy Rose naprawdę właśnie powiedziała coś prawie pozytywnego o Draconie Malfoyu?

\- Co…?

\- Wiesz, chodzi mi o to, że naprawdę mógłby być zupełnie innym człowiekiem… Ale nie miał wyjścia. Tata zawsze mówił mi o tym jaki był w szkole, a ja zawsze ślepo wierzyłam we wszystko, nie zastanawiając się nad tym dokładniej. Ale teraz patrzę na ciebie… Ty miałeś wybór i jesteś całkiem znośny – mrugnęła do niego – a na pewno masz w sobie dużo cech ojca. No i dlatego wreszcie zrozumiałam. – zakończyła z nieśmiałym uśmiechem

\- Łaał… Kiedy tak zmądrzałaś?

Uderzyła go delikatnie pięścią w ramię i oboje się zaśmiali.

\- Zawsze byłam mądra, tylko nigdy nie doceniona. – rzekła z udawanym oburzeniem.

\- Oj Rosie, nie użalaj się tak nad sobą! – usłyszeli nagle głos Lily

\- Nie użalam… Co tam Lils?

\- Szuka cię ta twoja Mary… Chyba ma problemy z pracą domową dla Slughorna…

Rose wywróciła oczami i podniosła się z niechęcią.

\- Eh… No cóż moi mili obowiązki wzywają. Do zobaczenia później!

\- Nie chcesz pograć? – zagadnęła Scorpiusa Lily, kiedy Rose się oddaliła. Spojrzał na nią, zdumiony swobodą z jaką z nim rozmawiała. Nie znała go przecież długo i była młodsza. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby on sam rozmawiał z kimś tak swobodnie, będąc w jej wieku. No… Może z Albusem i przy Albusie… Ale jeśli chodziło o Ala, to przy nim w jakiś dziwaczny sposób, wszystko jest inne… - Eee… Scorp?

\- Aaa… Tak, przepraszam… Nie… Nie, to nie do końca moje zainteresowania. A ty?

\- O, taak! To chyba Potterowa rzecz – Quidditch. Chciałabym zagrać w drużynie za rok.

\- Jako szukający?

\- Niee… Albus i tata wypełnili limit na szukających w rodzinie. – mrugnęła z uśmiechem – Nie chcę też być obrońcą jak James. Myślę, że pójdę za przykładem mamy i postaram się o pozycję ścigającej. – jej oczy gorliwie obserwowały szmaragdowe plamki śmigające po boisku.

\- Cóż… Zatem życzę ci powodzenia.

\- Dzięki. – uśmiechnęła się – Jesteś zupełnie inny, niż zwyczajowy Malfoy powinien być.

Scorp parsknął śmiechem.

\- Taa… Ostatnio często to słyszę. Czy to komplement?

Wzruszyła ramionami i wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- Tak sądzę.

Scorp zauważył, że jej oczy, choć skryte za prostokątnymi okularami, mają dokładnie taki sam odcień głębokiej zieleni, jak oczy Albusa. „Dlaczego myślę o oczach Albusa?" Potrząsnął głową i odpędził od siebie wizję Ala.

\- Dziękuję więc. – mrugnął do niej

\- Czekasz aż Al skończy? Ja chyba będę wracać, umówiłam się z Hugo w bibliotece. Kompletnie nie łapię zaklęć zmiękczających! Wiem, że powinnam umieć wszystko – dodała widząc jego zdziwienie – ale uwierz mi, Krukoni też są ludźmi! – zakończyła szczerząc zęby.

Scorp zaśmiał się.

\- Wiem o tym! Nie martw się, nie myślę stereotypowo.

\- To dobrze – mrugnęła – W takim razie, widzimy się później.

Scorpius patrzył jak odchodzi, z burzą kasztanowych włosów, falującą za nią na wietrze. Uśmiechnął się do siebie i wrócił do lektury rozdziału o polowaniach na wiedźmy.


	4. Rok czwarty

_Dziękuję bardzo za wszystkie reviews, follows i favorites! Pisanie dla Was, to przyjemność;)_

_Notka dziś w troszkę innym stylu i troszkę dłuższa niż zazwyczaj;) Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie bardzo nudna :P_

_Kilka wyjaśnień:_

_Nie wprowadzam dużo nowych postaci, bo nie odczuwam takiej potrzeby. Wiem, ze Al i Scorp na pewno mają więcej przyjaciół niż swoja rodzina, ale jak powiedziałam – nie mam na razie potrzeby aby ich wplatać, więc tego nie robię :P_

_Uznałam, ze taki wybór dyrektora jest najlepszy. Szczerze mówiąc, nie widzę nikogo innego w tej roli…_

_Dałam mały, bardzo mały i delikatny fragmencik, który może się spodobać fanom Drarry. Więc jeśli są tu jacyś, to enjoy;) (osobiście, uwielbiam Dracona ^^ )_

_No, to chyba tyle…_

_Zapraszam do przeczytania tego bardzo istotnego w całej historii rozdziału;)_

_P.S. Slytherin Pride !_

* * *

Piątkowe lekcje eliksirów Gryfonów i Ślizgonów, zazwyczaj odznaczały się szczególnym roztargnieniem uczniów, ponieważ były ostatnią lekcją przed weekendem.

Tego wyjątkowego dnia, atmosfera była dodatkowo rozluźniona, przez zbliżający się finał Quidditcha – Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw. Profesor Slughorn wydawał się jednak nie zauważać tego, że prawie nikt nie koncentrował się na pracy, gdyż zadał wyjątkowo trudny eliksir do sporządzenia.

\- …no i powiedziałem Jamesowi, żeby sobie sam wsadził tłuczka… no, wiesz gdzie, a on w śmiech i mówi, że jak uda mi się w ogóle _zauważyć_ jutro Znicz, to sobie wsadzi. Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Jest strasznie rozgoryczony przez tą przegraną z nami, no ale cóż, po prostu byliśmy lepsi. Zabawne, bo…

\- Em… Al?

\- … no i teraz sam został na lodzie, a mamy przewagę…

\- Al!

\- … no ale sam się prosił. Nie będę rozpaczał, skoro…

\- Albus!

\- … jest idiotą i tyle. Nie widzi kafla, nawet jak ma go przed nosem, to traci punkty. – zatrzymał wreszcie potok słów – Mówiłeś coś?

\- Dodajesz zupełnie przypadkowe składniki! Zaraz stworzysz sztuczną inteligencję…

\- To by było dobre, mógłbym oddać trochę Jamesowi…

\- Al!

\- No dobra, dobra, przepraszam. Ale jutro finał! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jestem podekscytowany…

\- Uwierz mi, mogę sobie wyobrazić.

Scorp uśmiechnął się, a Al wzajemnie wyszczerzył zęby. Patrząc na Scorpiusa, nagle spoważniał, bo zastanowił się, dlaczego ten w ogóle chce się z nim zadawać. Zrozumiałby, gdyby Scorp zaprzyjaźnił się z nim po pierwszym meczu Quidditcha, jak wiele osób, kiedy stał się rozpoznawalny. Jednak Scorp był jego przyjacielem od samego początku, zanim Al był znany i lubiany… Byli dokładnymi przeciwieństwami, a dzisiejsza lekcja była tego idealnym przykładem – Al, rozgadany, roztargniony, pewny siebie, Scorp, zazwyczaj małomówny, skupiony na swojej pracy, skryty. Właściwie (Al nagle uśmiechnął się znów do siebie), nieśmiały przy innych i cichutki Scorp, czasem potrafił się przy Albusie niesamowicie rozgadać i stać się tak pewnym siebie…

\- Co? – zapytał przyjaciel, widząc nagły uśmiech Ala

\- Nic, Scorp, po prostu jesteś uroczy. – powiedział i mrugnął do niego. Scorpius od razu spłonął rumieńcem, przez co Al uświadamiając sobie co powiedział i jak to musiało zabrzmieć, natychmiast wyzwał się w myślach wszelkimi przekleństwami. Nie miał jednak dużo czasu, aby karać się za to wyjątkowo głupie zdanie, bo w ułamku sekundy stało się coś, co sprawiło, że zamarł z przerażenia.

Nieuważnie gotowany eliksir nagle wybuchł, ale przez wyjątkowy dobór składników, nie rozprysł się naokoło, tylko wyleciał w górę, tworząc kulę, po czym opadł na dół. Prosto na Scorpiusa.

* * *

Kiedy (ku swojemu nieszczęściu) Scorpius oprzytomniał, początkowo miał ochotę krzyczeć. Nigdy nie czuł tak potwornego bólu. Wydawało mu się, że zerwano z niego całą skórę, albo że płonie. Jednak nie był w stanie wydobyć ze swojego gardła żadnego krzyku, nie miał na to siły. Otwarcie oczu, również okazało się niesamowicie trudne. Zdołał jednak, uchylić je nieco. Wystarczyło, aby zobaczył Albusa, siedzącego przy łóżku, z twarzą ukrytą w rękach. Spróbował wydobyć z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk.

\- A… Al…

Wystarczyło. Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego gwałtownie. Jego oczy były czerwone i opuchnięte.

\- Scorp… Na Merlina… Myślałem… - zawahał się – Ale już w porządku… Tak mi przykro, Scorp…

Miał ochotę mu powiedzieć, że za nic go nie wini, że wszystko jest dobrze i żeby się nie zamartwiał… Ale jedyne co udało mu się zrobić, to wydobyć z siebie cichy stęk. A potem wszystko znów się rozmyło…

* * *

\- Gdyby Snape nauczał, nie doszło by do tego…

\- Panie Malfoy…

\- Słucham?! Slughorn może i był dobry, swego czasu, ale doprawdy, wyraźnie się zestarzał… Jak można pozwalać uczniom na taką swobodę na lekcjach? I to o tak trudnej tematyce… Rada nadzorcza się o tym dowie… Ah, gdyby mój ojciec o tym usłyszał …

\- Draco…

\- Racja kochanie, pewnie i tak miałby to gdzieś…

Zapadła krępująca cisza. Albus słyszał tę rozmową, ponieważ szczerze mówiąc, trudno byłoby jej nie usłyszeć. Draco Malfoy, na wieść o wypadku swojego syna, przybył do szkoły natychmiast następnego ranka i od razu zrobił aferę. Rozmawiał właśnie (no.. trudno to nazwać rozmową) z panią Pomfery, w jej gabinecie, ale z tego, co Albus jeszcze usłyszał, ojciec Scorpiusa zaraz miał udać się na spotkanie z dyrektor McGonagall. Nie rozmawiał chyba jeszcze ze Slughornem, ale po jego tonie głosu, Al wywnioskował, że lepiej aby tego nie robił…

Osobiście czekał, aż pan Malfoy zmiecie jego samego z powierzchni ziemi – w końcu to on był odpowiedzialny za całą sytuację… Poczuł ucisk w żołądku na samą myśl o tym… Spojrzał na Scorpiusa. Wydawał się być taki spokojny. Bandaże pokrywały całe jego ciało, łącznie z głową. Albus wolał nie myśleć o mękach, które odczuwał jego przyjaciel. Spał głęboko przez prawie cały dzień, nie licząc jednej chwili, w której oprzytomniał na parę sekund… Nawet jednak ten krótki czas, dał Alowi moment wytchnienia, ponieważ wcześniej nie wiedział, czy przyjaciel w ogóle się obudzi. Pani Pomfrey oczywiście zapewniła, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale na samym początku, nie wiadomo było, czy Scorp nie będzie musiał zostać przeniesiony do Świętego Munga. Al nie wiedział, jak ma dziękować losowi, że tak się nie stało.

Przypomniał sobie o ojcu Scorpiusa. Nie czuł stresu. Zasłużył na każdą karę… Dostał już milion szlabanów, jego wystąpienie w meczu Quidditcha stało pod znakiem zapytania, aczkolwiek nie miało to znaczenia… Wątpił, że nie weźmie w nim udziału, głównie przez to, że miał się on odbyć za parę godzin i nie znaleziono zastępstwa na miejsce szukającego, ale szczerze mówiąc, wolałby zostać tu ze Scorpiusem, niż grać.

Nigdy nie czuł się tak okropnie… Nie spał całą noc. Nie miał ochoty, ale nawet gdyby chciał, to i tak by nie mógł.

Parawan rozchylił się, jednak zamiast zobaczyć twarz pana Malfoya, ujrzał burzę rudych włosów, tuż obok burzy kasztanowych.

Oczy Rose były czerwone i podkrążone od płaczu, Lily natomiast miała niespotykanie poważną minę, nie było widać u niej żadnych oznak rozpaczy. Albus wiedział dlaczego. Ich mama była dokładnie taka sama.

\- Oh… Al… - Rose podeszła szybko i usiadła na krześle obok, przytulając się do Ala.

\- Będzie dobrze Rosie… - powiedział, próbując ją uspokoić, jednak jego głos zawiódł i zadrżał lekko. Pogładził przyjaciółkę po głowie.

\- Wyjdzie z tego. – powiedziała cicho Lily. – Al… Musimy iść na mecz…

\- Nie chcę…

\- Al. – wyciągnęła rękę – Chodź. I wygraj to. Dla niego. – spojrzała na Scorpiusa smutnymi oczami.

Al podniósł się. „Wrócę tu Scorp…", pomyślał „Wrócę tu z pucharem dla ciebie…"

\- Czy…? – chciał zapytać Rose, ale odpowiedziała, zanim zdążył dokończyć pytanie

\- Zostanę z nim. Ty idź i… - głos się jej załamał i nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

Al rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na przyjaciela i wyszedł zza parawanu za siostrą.

* * *

Ktoś krzyczał. Ktoś cicho płakał. „Czy to Albus? Nie… Proszę, niech Albus nie płacze… Nie przeze mnie…" Zdołał uchylić powieki. Rude włosy… Rose. Jednocześnie poczuł ulgę i dziwne ukłucie zawodu. Przecież Rose była dla niego taką samą przyjaciółką, jakim Al był przyjacielem. Jednak Rose, nie była Alem… Al znaczył coś więcej…

Czy to możliwe?... Scorpius połączył nagle wszystkie fakty. Nigdy nie zainteresował się żadną dziewczyną. Miał co prawda dopiero 15 lat, ale słyszał jak większość jego kolegów wymienia między sobą opinie o dziewczynach ze szkoły. Jego nigdy to nie interesowało. Nie miał nic do powiedzenia. Osoba, z którą czuł się najlepiej był Al. Mógł plotkować z Rose na wszelkie tematy – od biżuterii, przez kosmetyki, po najnowsze trendy mody. Wymiana zdań z Rose, nie dawała mu jednak tego samego uczucia spełnienia i wewnętrznego spokoju, co rozmowa z Albusem. Czy to naprawdę możliwe, żeby…?

\- Rose? – usłyszał głos, który brzmiał znajomo.

\- Panie Potter! – powiedziała Rose, delikatnie chrypiąc

\- Dopiero co tutaj dotarłem… Gdzie Albus?

\- Gra mecz…

Scorpius poczuł samolubne uczucie żalu. Więc Albus wybrał mecz… Nie powinno go to dziwić, jednak delikatnie i irracjonalnie go zasmuciło. Pan Potter pomyślał chyba o czymś podobnym.

\- Jak to na meczu? – zapytał ostro

\- Nie, nie… Nie miał wyjścia… Nie znaleźli zastępstwa. – humor Scorpiusa trochę się poprawił – Zresztą… Wcale nie chciał iść. Wolał tu siedzieć. Lily go namówiła. Poszedł wygrać ten mecz… cóż. Dla Scorpa.

„Co?..." Scorpius poczuł, jak coś wielkiego nagle osunęło się w jego brzuchu. „Albus…" Gdyby mógł otworzyć oczy ze zdumienia, z pewnością by to zrobił… Rose jednak mówiła dalej, a on coraz bardziej zamierał.

\- Siedział tutaj całą noc… I cały dzień… Właściwie, nie sądzę, żeby wyszedł stąd chociaż raz, od czasu, kiedy Scorp tu jest…

Czuł jak jego serce bije szybciej. Chciał znaleźć Albusa teraz, powiedzieć mu, że powinien myśleć o sobie, żeby się nim nie przejmował, że nie może nie spać! Z drugiej strony jednak, nigdy nie odczuwał takiego szczęścia. Liczył na to, że Albus poświęci mu w tym czasie trochę uwagi, ale to… Zupełnie by się tego nie spodziewał. Nie wiedział, czy przyjaciel robił to z poczucia winy, czy z troski. Nie miało to znaczenia. Ważne, że był.

\- Potter.

„Co do… ? Nie, nie błagam… Tylko nie…"

\- Malfoy.

\- Zechcesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego twój syn próbuje zabić mojego?

\- Ja może pójdę… - szepnęła Rose i kiedy żaden nie zaprzeczył, Scorp wyobraził sobie, pana Pottera kiwającego głową i przyjaciółkę wymykającą się za parawan.

„O nie… Przecież oni się pozabijają…"

\- Nikt nie próbował nikogo zabić Draco.

\- Przeszliśmy na „ty"?

\- Nie sądzisz, że to głupie?

\- Co? Tak, sądzę, że to głupie, że twój syn próbuje zabić mojego!

\- Nikt nikogo nie chce zabijać, ty uparta fretko…

\- Słucham?

Scorp wyczuł, że pan Potter zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd.

\- Przepraszam… Ja…

A potem usłyszał coś, co sprawiło, że chciał usiąść i zobaczyć na własne oczy, bo nie mógł uwierzyć. Czy jego ojciec się… _Zaśmiał_?

Pan Potter chyba również nie rozumiał co się stało.

\- Em…?

\- Tak… To było zabawne przeżycie. Upokarzające, owszem… Ale zabawne.

Scorpius mógł dosłownie ujrzeć rozwarte ze zdumienia oczy pana Pottera.

\- Eee…

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie Potter! Trochę przeżyłem od tamtego czasu. Pewne wydarzenia sprawiają, że na niektóre rzeczy z naszego życia patrzymy inaczej niż kiedyś. – ton ojca był poważny i oficjalny, nie pogardliwy – Więc… Dlaczego twój syn…?

\- Nie próbował go zabić…. Na Merlina Malfoy… To był wypadek.

\- Kolejna warta zapamiętania rzecz – nie ma wypadków. I wszystko ma swoją przyczynę.

\- Więc musisz jej poszukać, bo jak na razie, jak już powiedziałem, to zwykły wypadek…

\- Jeszcze zobaczymy.

Scorpius nie wierzył, że ojciec i pan Potter naprawdę są zdolni do prowadzenia normalnej konwersacji. A jednak ojciec powiedział coś ważnego. Coś, co Scorpiusowi też chodziło po głowie… Co jeśli ten wypadek był początkiem czegoś większego? Prawdę mówiąc, czuł się dokładnie jakby tak było.

Po chwili, znów odpłynął…

* * *

„Cholerny Znicz… Cholerny mecz…"

Albus dryfował w powietrzu, rozglądając się za cholerną, złotą piłeczką. Nie wiedział, czy tylko mu się wydawało, czy Krukoni pozwalali im wygrać, było to mało prawdopodobne, żeby Lily chybiła dwa razy z rzędu i raz upuściła piłkę. Nie miał jej tego za złe, rozumiał ją, ale nie chciał, żeby się nad nim litowano. Nienawidził tego.

Ślizgoni prowadzili sześćdziesiąt do trzydziestu.

Szukający Krukonów wydawał się być skupiony na grze, i zdeterminowany by złapać Znicz, więc przynajmniej to podnosiło Albusa na duchu. Chciał wygrać swoimi siłami. Dla Scorpiusa.

Kolejny gol dla Ślizgonów.

I dopiero po kilku dobrych minutach, zobaczył szukającego Krukonów, pędzącego w stronę złotej piłeczki. Serce mu zamarło, ale natychmiast wystrzelił w jej stronę. Poganiał miotłę niecierpliwie.

Zrównał się z przeciwnikiem.

Piłka była już na wyciągnięcie ręki…

* * *

\- Nadal śpi?

\- Tak…

\- To już cztery dni!

\- Wiem… Budził się parę razy, ale nie rozumiał chyba zbyt wiele. Pani Pomfrey mówi jednak, że teraz powinno być dużo lepiej, więc im dłużej śpi, tym lepiej dla niego.

„Cztery dni?... Minęło aż cztery dni?..."  
Spróbował otworzyć oczy. Ku jego zdziwieniu, udało się. Ogólnie, czuł się znacznie lepiej. Skóra już go nie paliła, choć nadal bolała i delikatnie swędziała.

Kiedy zobaczył Albusa, zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

„Głupi… Przestań tak na niego reagować…"

Alowi towarzyszyła również Rose, która pierwsza zauważyła, że się ocknął.

\- Al!... Scorp…!

Albus podniósł gwałtownie głowę. Widząc jego twarz, Scorp śmiertelnie się przestraszył. Al. miał ogromne worki pod oczami, które z kolei wyglądały, jakby zapadły się w głąb czaszki. Jego cera była ziemista, a twarz zmęczona. Uśmiechnął się jednak szeroko, gdy zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel się przebudził.

\- Scorp! Na Merlina… Jak się czujesz?

Chciał odpowiedzieć, ale wydał z siebie tylko chrypliwy skrzek. Odchrząknął i spróbował jeszcze raz.

\- Dużo lepiej, właściwie, dzięki…

\- Nie wiem, czy słyszałeś… - zaczął Al nieśmiało – Wygraliśmy! – wskazał na puchar stojący na stoliku obok łóżka Scorpiusa – I… I to dla ciebie Scorp… Tak bardzo mi przykro…

\- Al… Nie musisz. Naprawdę…

\- Al siedział tu cały czas Scorp… Gdyby nie myśl, że chce wygrać dla ciebie, w ogóle by nie poszedł.

Czy tylko mu się zdawało, czy Al zarumienił się trochę?... Nie, pewnie to jego chora wyobraźnia…

\- Rosie też tutaj była!

\- Ale nie tak często. Martwiliśmy się Scorp… Nawet nie wiesz, jak było ciężko. To chyba pierwszy aż tak poważny przypadek pani Pomfrey.

\- Właściwie… Właściwie to co się stało?

Scorp dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta w jaki sposób został zraniony.

\- Ja… - zaczął Al, ale załamał mu się głos.

\- Eliksir Ala wybuchł na lekcji – pomogła mu Rose – Przez jego wyjątkowy talent, stworzył jakiś wyjątkowo paskudny glut, który wyleciał w górę, a potem spadł na ciebie, oplatając całe twoje ciało swoimi mackami. Po pierwsze był gorący, a po drugie zawierał sporo ingrediencji zwyczajnej trucizny, więc… Tak jakby…

\- Spalił mi skórę.

\- To była najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką widziałem… - wyszeptał Al – Nawet nie wiesz… Scorp, mogłem dosłownie zobaczyć twoje kości w niektórych miejscach.

\- No cóż, jestem tak chudy, że właściwie powinieneś już przywyknąć…

Oboje się zaśmiali. Scorp nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak pięknym dźwiękiem jest śmiech Ala.

„Opanuj się…"

\- Pójdę dać znać waszym ojcom, że się obudziłeś…Siedzą właśnie razem na korytarzu i rozmawiają. Uwierzylibyście ? Naprawdę, _rozmawiają_…

Scorp parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak… Brzmi niewiarygodnie.

Rose wyszła, uśmiechając się do niego. Scorp zwrócił swój wzrok na Ala. Po jego smutnych oczach i minie, domyślił się, co chce powiedzieć, zanim otworzył usta.

\- Nie rób tego sobie Al. Naprawdę. Wszystko jest w porządku. Nie winię cię. To był wypadek.

\- Ale gdybym cię posłuchał, gdybym nie był na tyle głupi…

\- Al, proszę.

Uśmiechnął się do niego pocieszająco. Nagle Al zrobił coś, co dla niego może było normalne, ale sprawiło, że Scorpius poczuł swoje serce w gardle – delikatnie złapał go za rękę.

\- Naprawdę mi przykro Scorp. I naprawdę nie wiesz jaka to ulga, że wreszcie się obudziłeś… I że czujesz się lepiej…

\- Uwierz mi, mogę sobie wyobrazić…. – powiedział, mrugając do niego.

Al wpatrywał się w niego z taką intensywnością, że Scorpius czuł, jak jego tętno przyspiesza. Jego dotyk, nawet przez bandaże, przyprawiał go o dreszcze, a jednocześnie było mu gorąco. Skóra nadal go bolała, ale to wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Al tu był. Wszystko było dobrze.

I wtedy zrozumiał.

Może nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia w dziedzinie uczuć, może był na to zbyt młody, ale gdyby ktoś go zapytał, czym dla niego jest miłość, na pewno opisałby to, co w tym momencie czuł.


	5. Rok piąty

_Witam ponownie :)_

_Dziękuję za kolejne reviews, follows i favorites – jesteście niesamowici;)_

_Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza notka nie rozczaruje i zostanie odebrana pozytywnie. Z góry proszę o nie znienawidzenie mnie :P_

_P.S. Imię sowy jest moim osobistym hołdem._

_Zapraszam do czytania! ;)_

* * *

Scorpius i Rose siedzieli w bibliotece, odrabiając zadanie domowe na transmutację. Albus miał do nich dołączyć zaraz po treningu Quidditcha. Scorpius chciał, żeby Al już tu był. Pomimo usilnych prób skupienia się na zadaniu, cały czas zerkał nerwowo w stronę drzwi, czekając na niego.

\- …istnieje jednak pięć wyjątków od prawa elementarnej transmutacji Gampa… - zamruczała pod nosem Rose, skrobiąc po pergaminie – Scorp? – spojrzała na niego

\- Hmmm? – powiedział, odrywając wzrok od drzwi

\- Myślałam, że mieliśmy to robić razem. Nie zapisałeś ani jednego zdania.

\- Ah, przepraszam Rose… Po prostu jestem trochę rozkojarzony. – mrugnął do niej

Zrobiła dziwną minę, ale nie miała szansy odpowiedzieć, bo do pomieszczenia właśnie wkroczył Al i opadł na krzesło obok Scorpiusa, który podskoczył, przewracając stos książek.

„Idiota…"

\- Ciężki trening? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój, kiedy fala ciepła zalała jego serce na widok przyjaciela.

\- Nie masz pojęcia jak… Transmutacja? – zapytał, wskazując na gęsto zapisany pergamin Rose. Ta kiwnęła głową.

Po chwili Scorpius zauważył dwie dziewczyny zmierzające w ich stronę. Szeptały gorliwie do siebie , chichocząc. Kiedy dotarły do stołu, przy którym siedziała trójka przyjaciół, jedna z nich odezwała się z uśmiechem:

\- Cześć wam – przywitała wszystkich – Jestem Agnes, a to Katie – potem zwróciła się tylko do chłopców - Albus, Scorpius… Zastanawiałyśmy się, czy może nie chcielibyście wyskoczyć z nami do Hogsmeade w ten weekend?

Scorpius poczuł skurcz w żołądku. On i Al na podwójnej randce? Na randce z dziewczynami?…

\- Jesteśmy już umówieni z Rose, prawda Rose? – powiedział szybko, bez zastanowienia.

Rose rozszerzyła powieki. Otworzyła już usta, prawdopodobnie żeby powiedzieć, że nie ma nic przeciwko, kiedy odezwał się Al.

\- Racja… Przepraszamy dziewczyny, może następnym razem.

Scorpius spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną ulgi i zdziwienia. Kiedy Agnes i jej koleżanka odchodziły, wyraźnie zawiedzione, znów odezwała się Rose:

\- Serio… Przeżyłabym. Ile takich ofert masz jeszcze zamiar odrzucić Al?

Albus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jestem zbyt zajęty, nie mam czasu na dziewczyny…

\- A ty Scorp? Naprawdę, można by pomyśleć, że twoją jedyną miłością jest książka…

\- No bo… Wolę czytać niż chodzić na randki, a poza tym naprawdę chcę pójść tam z tobą. – zakończył, patrząc na Rose, ale w myślach kierował te słowa do czarnowłosego chłopca, siedzącego obok niego.

Rose znów zrobiła tę samą, dziwną minę i nic już nie powiedziała.

* * *

\- Albus!

\- No przepraszam cię Rose… Nie dam rady…

\- Mieliśmy iść razem.

\- No wiem, ale ostatnio trenujemy bardzo ciężko, bo nie chcemy oddać pucharu…

\- Ale mieliśmy iść razem.

\- Wiem Rose! Już to mówiłaś. Przepraszam, nie mogę.

Kuzynka prychnęła z poirytowaniem i odwróciła się na pięcie, zarzucając włosami.

Tak naprawdę Al nie miał zaplanowanego treningu. Był po prostu tak zmęczony, że chciał wreszcie położyć się i odpocząć.

Wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego i zobaczył Scorpiusa, czytającego książkę w swoim ulubionym fotelu.

\- Hej Scorp.

Scorp, podskoczył gwałtownie i wypuścił z rąk książkę, którą czytał. Ostatnio często upuszczał i wywracał rzeczy, kiedy widział Albusa.

\- Cześć. Coś się stało?

\- Słuchaj, nie mogę z wami iść do Hogsmeade…

Al zobaczył cień strachu na twarzy Scorpa.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo Quidditch… No rozumiesz… Trenujemy ciężej, bo nie chcemy oddać pucharu…

Scorp odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ok rozumiem. Masz trening?

Nie wiedząc czemu, Albus uznał, że nie musi okłamywać Scorpiusa.

\- Prawdę mówiąc. Nie. Chciałbym po prostu odpocząć. Ostatnio nie mam na nic siły…

\- Jasne Al! Nie możesz się przemęczać… Quidditch to nie wszystko, masz jeszcze SUMy w tym roku!

Albus uśmiechnął się na widok zatroskanej miny przyjaciela. Scorp zawsze potrafił go zrozumieć. I nieustannie mówił o nauce…

\- Taa… Dzięki za zrozumienie Scorp. A i nie mów Rose. Myśli że mam trening.

\- Wkurzyła się?

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć…

Scorp parsknął śmiechem.

\- Ok Al, nic nie powiem.

\- Zatem do zobaczenia wieczorem. I udanej zabawy.

* * *

„Bez ciebie nie będzie udana…"

Scorpius patrzył smutnym wzrokiem jak Al znika w dormitorium. Wiedział, że przyjaciel potrzebuje odpoczynku, więc nie miał mu tego za złe, ale jednocześnie nie mógł się pozbyć uczucia żalu, wypalającego mu dziurę w brzuchu.

Kiedy wybiła godzina umówionego spotkania z Rose, blondyn leniwie powlókł się do Sali Wejściowej, gdzie miał się z nią spotkać.

Widząc jej poirytowaną minę i wspominając słowa Ala, parsknął śmiechem.

\- Czemu się śmiejesz?

\- Nie, to nic Rose… tak na twój widok… - mrugnął, uśmiechając się

Kolejny raz w ciągu ostatnich paru dni, Rose zrobiła tę samą, dziwną minę, której wcześniej u niej nie widział. Otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, ale zamknęła je i potrząsnęła głową.

\- Super… Idziemy?

\- Tak, w końcu będziemy tylko we dwoje.

\- W końcu? – zapytała z nutą paniki w głosie

\- No… W sensie, że nie musimy na nikogo innego czekać.

\- Aaaa… Myślałam... Nieważne. Chodźmy już.

Spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, ale nie wnikał w szczegóły.

Na dworze panował wyjątkowy chłód. Była wczesna wiosna, ale pozostałości ostrej zimy nadal dało się dotkliwie odczuć.

Scorp zauważył, że Rose dygocze z zimna.

\- Chcesz może moją kurtkę? – zaproponował

\- Nie! – odpowiedziała szybko – Eee… Znaczy, nie, dziękuje Scorp.

\- Chodź bliżej, tak będzie ci cieplej. – powiedział, i przełożył jej rękę pod swoje ramię.

Rose początkowo chciała się chyba odsunąć, ale zmieniła zdanie ze względu na temperaturę.

\- Dz-dzięki. – zaszczękała zębami.

Kiedy weszli do Hogsmeade, herbaciarnia pani Puddifoot była pierwszym miejscem, które rzuciło się Scorpiusowi w oczy, wydawało się być ciepłe i przytulne. Osobiście wolał zimno od ciepła, ale skoro Rose wyraźnie zamarzała, uznał, ze lepiej wejść gdzieś do środka.

\- Może wejdziemy tam? – zapytał, wskazując miejsce

\- Tam? – odpowiedziała pytaniem, z tą samą nutą paniki, co wcześniej.

\- Zamarzasz. Trzeba cię rozgrzać.

Podskoczyła gwałtownie.

\- Ale wolałabym iść do Trzech Mioteł.

\- Ale to dalej, jesteś pewna…?

\- Tak!

Scorpius nie wiedział czemu była taka nerwowa i zastanawiał się, czy zrobił coś nie tak. Kiedy dotarli do Trzech Mioteł, ustąpił jej pierwszeństwa i zbierając w sobie resztki szarmanckości, które odziedziczył po ojcu ukłonił się delikatnie mówiąc:

\- Panie przodem.

I obdarzył ją zupełnie nienaturalnym dla niego zawadiackim uśmiechem, licząc, że jeśli zrobił cokolwiek źle, teraz w jakiś sposób jej to wynagrodził. Okazało się, że dziwnym trafem, otrzymał zupełnie inny skutek. Rose przemknęła szybko obok niego, rzucając mu szybki, nieszczery uśmiech. Znalazła jakiś stolik i usiadła, po czym utkwiła wzrok w bliżej nieokreślonym przedmiocie.

Scorp usiadł naprzeciwko niej.

\- Em… Rose? Czy wszystko ok? Zrobiłem coś nie tak?

Westchnęła, zamykając oczy.

\- Scorp. – powiedziała, wypuszczając powietrze i patrząc na niego – Musimy porozmawiać. Jest to dla mnie trudne, bo… Bo naprawdę jesteś mi bliskim przyjacielem, ale… Scorp, jesteś tylko przyjacielem. Zauważyłam, ze w ostatnich tygodniach zbliżyliśmy się, bo Al ma ciągle treningi, ale nadal… Przepraszam.

„Na Merlina…"

Przeanalizował wszystko, co ostatnio robił w jej obecności i nagle wszystkie dziwne miny nabrały sensu.

Miał ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem, ale przybrał najbardziej poważną minę, jaką potrafił.

\- Rose… - powiedział, ściszając głos i siląc się na uroczysty ton – Ja jestem gejem…

Stwierdził, że może ją wyprowadzić z tego tragicznego błędu tylko w jeden, dość dobitny sposób. W końcu jest jego przyjaciółką. Powinna zrozumieć.

Żałował że nie mógł zrobić jej zdjęcia, bo poprawiałoby mu ono humor w każdej chwili słabości. Potem Rose zamknęła oczy i plasnęła dłonią w czoło.

\- Oczywiście… Głupia… - spojrzała na niego z powrotem – Przepraszam. Ale… Jak? Znaczy… Od kiedy wiesz?

\- Chyba od roku. Chociaż właściwie nigdy nie interesowały mnie dziewczyny. Poza tym, nie uznałaś za podejrzane, kiedy gadałem z tobą o nowym kolorze włosów Hilary z szóstej klasy? – wyszczerzył zęby

\- I o sukience Claire… I w ogóle… Na Merlina Scorp! Czy ja jestem ślepa?

Scorpius zaśmiał się.

\- Nie Rosie, po prostu nigdy nie przeszło ci to przez myśl.

\- Łał… - jej twarzy wyrażała głęboki szok – Nie myśl, że mam z tym jakiś problem, po prostu… Łał.

\- Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem.

\- Czy… Czy planujesz się…?

\- Ujawniać? Na razie nie mam takiej potrzeby, więc nie. Nie muszę chodzić po korytarzach z kartką „Uwaga, jestem gejem" na czole. – mrugnął do niej.

Rose parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Łał… - powiedziała ponownie – A twoi rodzice?

\- Mam więcej kosmetyków niż mama, więc podejrzewam, że się domyślają.

Nagle wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

\- Zaraz… A co z Alem?

Serce Scorpiusa zabiło szybciej.

\- Co z nim? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój

\- Wie?

„Uff…"

\- Nie.

\- A nie sądzisz, że powinien?

\- A po co? Mógłby się czuć niekomfortowo… I w ogóle… - rzucił niby obojętnie.

Tak naprawdę Albus _nie mógł _się dowiedzieć, bo wtedy spojrzałby na zachowanie Scorpa w jego obecności pod zupełnie innym kątem, co doprowadziłoby do tego, że prawdopodobnie wszystkiego by się domyślił.

\- Jak chcesz… Twoja decyzja… Ale. Łał…

\- Nie wiedziałem, że w tak prosty sposób można odebrać ci mowę… Gdybym wiedział, zrobiłbym to już dawno.

Uśmiechnął się.

\- No, no, nie pozwalaj sobie. Teraz znam twój sekret, musisz uważać. Jak będziesz niemiły to może mi się coś przypadkiem wypsnąć…

\- Nie zrobiłabyś tego.

\- Sprawdź mnie. – tym razem ona się uśmiechnęła

\- Rose Weasley, jesteś prawdziwym skarbem… Ale Rosie… Naprawdę uważasz, że gdybym coś do ciebie czuł, zachowywałbym się tak pewnie? Jeszcze nie wiesz, że nie należę do najbardziej śmiałych osób? – ponownie wyszczerzył zęby

Rose zaśmiała się.

\- To właśnie była dla mnie największa zagadka! Na Merlina Scorp… - znów się zaśmiała – Naprawdę nie jestem dobra w te klocki… Lily potrafi przejrzeć takie rzeczy od razu!

Scorp zbladł.

\- Jak to?... To myślisz że…?

\- Nie, nie sądzę, że wie… A nawet jeśli, to zachowała to dla siebie. Więc chyba nie masz się czym martwić, nie?

Nie to było powodem zmartwień Scorpiusa, ale pokiwał głową i odpuścił temat.

Lily Potter domyślająca się tego co on czuje do jej brata? O nie… Tego z pewnością by nie chciał.

* * *

Ledwo Albus ułożył się wygodnie na swoim łóżku, usłyszał stukanie w okno. Kiedy spojrzał w tamtą stronę, ujrzał Freda, swoją płomykówkę.

Zerwał się z łóżka natychmiast, ponieważ Fred przyniósł zapewne list z odpowiedzią od ojca.

Otworzył okno. Sowa wyciągnęła nóżkę z listem.

\- Dzięki stary. – powiedział Albus, odwiązując list.

Fred zahukał, jakby chciał powiedzieć „Nie ma za co", po czym uszczypnął go dziobem w palec na do widzenia i poleciał do sowiarni.

Al szybko otworzył kopertę.

„_Al – oczywiście, że Scorpius może wpaść do nas w wakacje! Prawdę mówiąc, oboje z mamą jesteśmy zdziwieni, że pytasz o to dopiero teraz._

_Pozdrawiamy cię!_

_Tata_

_P.S. Miej oko na Jamesa… Mam dość ciągłych sów ze szkoły… Zaczarować łajnobomby, żeby latały wszędzie za Filchem… Naprawdę, wujek George byłby dumny…"_

Albus uśmiechnął się w duchu. Wolał przemilczeć fakt, że w tym dowcipie akurat pomógł bratu. Obaj zawsze bardzo podziwiali bliźniaków Weasley i z zapartym tchem słuchali opowieści o nich.

Spojrzał znów na pierwsze zdanie.

Powodem, dla którego Al nigdy wcześniej nie zapraszał Scorpiusa do domu był fakt, że Scorp zawsze czuł się tak niesamowicie onieśmielony towarzystwem ojca Albusa, że nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa. Al myślał, że powinno być na odwrót. Aczkolwiek on, kiedy widział pana Malfoya, zawsze miał niezwykłą chęć pójścia w innym kierunku, bo bał się, że zostanie zamieniony w karalucha.

Odważył się na poznanie go, dopiero po trzeciej klasie i to tylko dlatego, ze Scorp zagroził, że przetransmutuje mu miotłę w wykałaczkę i zakopie w Zakazanym Lesie. Początkowo zaśmiał się, bo nie wyobrażał sobie Scorpiusa wchodzącego dobrowolnie do Zakazanego Lasu, ale widok jego śmiertelnie poważnej twarzy, przeraził go dużo bardziej niż wizja poznania jego ojca i dał się zawlec do pana Malfoya na peronie 9 i ¾.

\- No i co, było tak źle? – zapytał go później Scorp, tamtego dnia

\- No cóż, nadal jestem człowiekiem…

\- Albus!

Al parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie, nie było tak źle Scorp… Ale obiecaj mi, że nie będę musiał tego robić ponownie przez najbliższy czas…

Następnym razem spotkał się z panem Malfoyem dopiero podczas nieszczęsnego wypadku w czwartej klasie. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie. Pan Malfoy jednak wykazał się niesamowitym spokojem i podszedł do sytuacji z powagą (oczywiście po pięciokrotnym zapytaniu Albusa, dlaczego próbował zabić jego syna). Pomimo tego, ze pan Malfoy, wbrew temu, co mogłoby się wydawać, najwyraźniej był człowiekiem i miał duszę, Albusowi nie spieszyło się do ponownego spotkania z nim. Wiedział jednak, ze jeśli Scorp dowie się o jego planach na te wakacje, odwdzięczy mu się tym samym. W każdym razie, to się nie liczyło. Ważne, że rodzice się zgodzili i Scorp przyjedzie w lato. Czy mu się to spodoba, czy nie.

Uśmiechnął się, kiedy wyobraził sobie minę przyjaciela, kiedy mu to oznajmi.

Scorpius zawsze tak uroczo rumienił się na widok taty Ala…

„Cholera, to już któryś raz, kiedy używasz słowa 'uroczy', myśląc o Scorpiusie. Opanuj się Al, on nie jest jakimś małym kotkiem…"

Nagle nawiedziła go dzika wizja Scorpiusa z uszami i wąsami, liżącego łapkę.

Zaśmiał się głośno.

Pogrążony w myślach, położył list od taty na szafce nocnej i poczuł że odpływa.

Wydawało mu się, że minęło jedynie parę minut, kiedy usłyszał, że Scorp wszedł do pokoju. Podniósł głowę.

\- Al… Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię obudzić!

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się w duchu na widok przerażenia na twarzy blondyna.

\- Nic się nie stało… Nie spałem już od paru minut. – skłamał. Scorp odetchnął z ulgą. – Właściwie, mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

\- Oh nie, Al… Pokażesz mi kolejny niesamowity zwód szukającego, którego nazwiska i tak nie zapamiętam?

Albus parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie głuptasie! - powiedział, siadając na skraju łóżka i sięgając po kopertę – Patrz!

Scorp nieśmiało podszedł bliżej. Albus zachęcił gestem ręki, aby usiadł obok niego.

\- Co…?

\- Ta daa! – powiedział pokazując mu list.

Widział jak oczy Scorpiusa przesuwają się od jednego końca listu do drugiego. Al Zauważył, że jego przyjaciel ma niesamowicie długie rzęsy. Jego usta rozchylały się w wyrazie zdziwienia, kiedy czytał kolejne linijki. Dość czerwone usta…

„Al do cholery, o czym ty myślisz?!"

Scorp skończył czytać.

\- I? – zapytał Al, siląc się na spokojny ton

\- No cóż… Biedny pan Filch.

\- Scorp!

Przyjaciel parsknął śmiechem.

\- Al, co chcesz, żebym powiedział? Wiesz, że nie radzę sobie zbytnio z normalnym funkcjonowaniem w towarzystwie twojego taty…

\- Ale przecież nie będziesz sam! Ja tam będę! Możesz nawet nie widywać się z moim tatą, tylko być ze mną cały czas... – powiedział, po czym dopiero pomyślał, jak mogło to zabrzmieć. Ale, o dziwo, nie przejął się tym. Położył swoją rękę na jego dłoni. Skóra Scorpiusa była miękka i wyjątkowo miła w dotyku.

Scorp jakby zamarł na chwilę. Al zamknął palce w uścisku i przesunął kilka razy kciukiem po wierzchu dłoni Scorpiusa.

\- Al… - powiedział Scorp prawie szeptem.

\- Mówię ci Scorp. Nie masz się czym martwić…

Albus nie zauważył, kiedy przysunął się tak blisko Scorpiusa, że ich nosy dzieliło zaledwie pół cala.

\- Boję się. – wyszeptał blondyn, przenosząc spojrzenie z oczu na usta Ala i z powrotem.

Al oparł rękę na łóżku za jego plecami. Czuł ścisk w żołądku, a jego serce biło tak szybko, jakby chciało wydostać się z klatki piersiowej. Byli zupełnie sami. Pozostali jeszcze nie wrócili z Hogsmeade i niech Merlin zadba o to, żeby nie wrócili jeszcze przed długi czas…

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Uwierz mi…

Albus zamknął dzielącą ich przestrzeń.

Chwila, w której ich usta się złączyły, była chwilą, w której gwałtownie przebudził się i usiadł na łóżku, oddychając szybko.

\- Co, do cholery?...


	6. Rok szósty

_Tradycyjnie dziękuję za wszelkie nowe reviews, folllows i favorites;)_

_Zbliżamy się do końca._

_Enjoy! :)_

_P.S. Tak, Ellie najwyraźniej jest popularnym zdrobnieniem od Rachel. Nie miałam pojęcia ;o_

* * *

Siedząc w Pokoju Wspólnym, jedyne o czym Albus myślał, to jak dobrze, że Rose jest z innego domu.

W ostatnich dniach, coraz bardziej zaczęła go irytować przyjaźń jej i Scorpiusa. Wydawało mu się, że w ciągu ostatniego roku bardzo się do siebie zbliżyli.

Denerwowało go ich wspólne śmianie się z żartów, ich wspólne uczenie się w bibliotece. Nawet wypady do Hogsmeade, nie były już tak udane, jak w zeszłym roku.

Albus zauważył, że Scorp zaczął zachowywać się dużo pewniej w stosunku do Rose.

Miał ochotę wybuchnąć za każdym razem, kiedy szli razem pod rękę, nawet jeśli Scorp szedł w środku i trzymał również Albusa. Nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że powinni tak iść tylko we dwoje. Bez Rose.

Prychnął pogardliwie.

Jego oczy powędrowały do Scorpiusa, uczącego się w spokoju.

„Tak, to jest właściwa sytuacja. Scorp. Sam. Uczący się. _Sam_."

Nie mogąc znieść natłoku myśli, udał się do swego największego źródła życiowej wiedzy. Nie wiedział, gdzie może ją znaleźć, ale stwierdził, że zacznie od biblioteki i dobrze zrobił, bo tam właśnie siedziała, otoczona książkami.

\- Hej Lils.

\- Al! Nie pomyliłeś się? Ty w bibliotece, to dość niespotykany widok.

\- Szukałem cię. Muszę z tobą porozmawiać.

Zamknęła ciężki wolumin.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Ja… Nie wiem od czego zacząć. Bo…

\- Al, nie mam całego dnia, mam kupę roboty…

\- Chodzi o Rose i Scorpiusa. Czy coś jest między nimi? – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem.

Lily najpierw zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a potem parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Nie, skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

\- No bo… Scorp jest ostatnio jakiś inny i cały czas chce wszędzie z nią chodzić…

\- Z nią?

\- No.. z nią.

\- To twoja przyjaciółka od zawsze, czemu nie nazwiesz jej po imieniu?

\- Oj Lils, czepiasz się…

\- No dobra. Ale chce wszędzie chodzić tylko z samą Rose, czy z wami?

\- Niby z nami, ale nie wiem… Wygląda, że z nią…. Z Rose. I w ogóle spędzają razem mnóstwo czasu, no bo ja mam treningi. I jest jakoś bardziej śmiały w jej towarzystwie…

\- Hmmm… Jak na razie to bardziej chodzi ci o Scorpiusa, niż o nich oboje. – mrugnęła

\- Nie! Nie, nie, nie. Nie.

\- Coś za bardzo zaprzeczasz…

\- Lils!

\- Oh Al… - jej powieki nagle gwałtownie rozszerzyły się – No jasne… To takie oczywiste!

\- Co?... Co jest oczywiste?

\- Ty jesteś zakochany!

\- Słucham? – zapytał Albus, śmiejąc się

\- Nie wierzę, że do tej pory nie zauważyłam… Powiedz mi, co czujesz, kiedy widzisz ich razem?

Albus zastanowił się. Nie wiedział, do czego zmierza i bał się tego, jak jego odpowiedź może wpłynąć na rozumowanie Lily, ale postanowił powiedzieć szczerze.

\- Zazdrość. Okropną zazdrość.

\- Ale o Scorpiusa, czy o Rose? Czy o nich oboje? Boisz się, że cię zostawią?

Albus znów się zamyślił. Prawdę mówiąc, bał się tylko o to, że Scorp go zostawi…

\- No… Nie…

\- Co nie?

\- Nie boję się, że oboje mnie zostawią, ani…

\- … ani o Rose? - kiedy milczał, klasnęła w ręce z uśmiechem. – Wiedziałam! Albus, jesteś zakochany!

\- W Rose? – zapytał głupio

\- Nie, idioto… I bleh, to twoja rodzina! Jesteś zakochany w Scorpiusie.

Albus zaśmiał się.

\- Daj spokój Lily, nie bądź śmieszna… Owszem jest mi bliskim przyjacielem, ale jakbyś nie zauważyła, mnie interesują dziewczyny…

\- Ale może Scorpius jest bardziej interesujący niż wszystkie dziewczyny?

\- Nie! I przestań… Koniec tematu.

\- Ok, niech ci będzie. – powiedziała i wzruszyła ramionami. Coś w jej oczach wskazywało jednak na to, że prędko nie odpuści.

\- Cześć wam, czemu męczysz brata, Lils?

Hugo usiadł naprzeciw rodzeństwa i widząc irytację na twarzy Ala, pomyślał, że zapewne Lily „pomaga" mu w nauce.

\- Nie, nie męczy mnie… Ja tylko…

\- Albus myśli, że coś jest między Rose i Scorpiusem.

\- Lily!

\- No co? To jego siostra. Nie sądzisz, że też może ci pomóc?

Hugo parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie martw się Al, Rose na pewno nie jest zainteresowana Scorpiusem. Uwierz mi. Gdyby tak było, nie miałbym życia i słyszałbym o nim na każdym kroku.

\- Jesteś pewien?

\- Zapytaj jej. Przecież to twoja przyjaciółka. I rodzina.

\- Taa… Ale nawet jeśli ona nic nie czuje, to co, jeśli Scorpius tak?

\- A jego nie możesz zapytać, boo…? – Lily spojrzała na niego znacząco i z drwiącym uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście, że mogę! Zaraz to zrobię. – podniósł się gwałtownie.

\- Jak chcesz, to my też możemy… - zaproponował Hugo

\- Niee… Może lepiej nie. To idę. Na razie!

\- Cześć!

\- Paa…

Pomachał im i wrócił do swojego Pokoju Wspólnego. Nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł dziwny strach, przed czekającą go rozmową.

Siedział dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, w którym go zostawił, wykonywał dokładnie tą samą czynność. Uśmiechnął się do siebie na tę myśl i podszedł go niego.

\- Scorp… Możemy chwilę pogadać? – zapytał, siadając obok niego. Zupełnie nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

\- Jasne… - powiedział Scorp z mieszaniną ciekawości i… strachu? w oczach.

\- Więc… Scorp.

\- Ja?

\- Scorp… Czy ty… Czy ty czujesz coś do Rose? To znaczy, coś więcej niż przyjaźń?

Wydawało mu się, że Scorpius ma ochotę się zaśmiać. Kiedy odpowiedział, jego glos był jednak spokojny.

\- Do Rose? Nie, Al! Dlaczego? Znaczy… Jest super. Ale jest moją przyjaciółką. Tylko przyjaciółką!

\- O…

Al poczuł, jak ulga wypełnia jego ciało.

\- Dlaczego pytasz?

\- No wiesz… Szczerze mówiąc… To nie mam pojęcia. Tylko myślałem… No bo spędzacie razem tyle czasu, bo ja mam treningi no i bałem się, że mnie zostawicie. Gdybyście nagle zaczęli być razem… Co cię tak śmieszy? – zapytał, bo Scorpius nagle parsknął śmiechem.

\- Nie, nic… - powiedział, nadal szczerząc zęby.

\- Scorp!

\- Uwierz mi, nic. Przepraszam. Nie martw się Albus, nic takiego się nie stanie. Nie mógłbym cię zostawić… - spłoną rumieńcem.

Al uśmiechnął się na ten widok.

„Ah, stary, dobry, uroczy Scorp… Zaraz… Uroczy?... Musisz przestać tak o nim myśleć…"

Nie obchodziło go, co Lily myślała. Scorp był jego najlepszym przyjacielem.

Zamierzał udowodnić jej, że był tylko przyjacielem. I nawet wiedział jak.

* * *

\- Jak to?...

Scorp patrzył na Albusa nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszał. Uśmiech i ekscytacja Ala nagle zbladły, kiedy zobaczył, że przyjaciel nie cieszy się z nowin, które mu właśnie przedstawił.

\- No… Myślałem, że się ucieszysz…

Scorp prychnął. Ucieszyć… Z tego, ze Al właśnie oznajmił mu, że zaprosił Rachel Holmes na randkę w walentynki. Oczywiście Al nie miał pojęcia o tym, jak bardzo to Scorpiusa zirytuje, ale Scorp zapomniał o masce i głęboko wyraził swoją dezaprobatę.

\- Skąd w ogóle ten pomysł Al? Nigdy nie słyszałem jak o niej mówisz…

Al zawahał się.

\- No… Jest trochę ładna... - Scorp znów prychnął – Nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi, naprawdę…

\- Oh, daruj sobie Al… Po prostu… - nie wiedział, co powiedzieć – Po prostu nie zaprasza się przypadkowej dziewczyny na randkę w walentynki, bo wydaje ci się, że jest „trochę ładna"…

„Nieźle…" pochwalił się w duchu.

\- Jakby ci to nagle zaczęło przeszkadzać…

\- Słucham?

\- Od kiedy to tak interesujesz się dziewczynami Scorp? Nigdy jakoś cię to nie obchodziło…

Scorpius zamarł. To było zbyt wiele.

\- Dobra. Nieważne. Rób co chcesz.

Odwrócił się i wybiegł na korytarz, gnany gniewem.

\- Scorp… Przepraszam… Scooorp! – Albus krzyczał, ale Scorpiusa to nie obchodziło.

\- Hej… Rosie! Zaczekaj.

Zauważył ogniste włosy w tłumie i pognał za nimi szybko.

\- Scorp! – odwróciła się, nieco zaskoczona – Co jest? – zapytała z uśmiechem

\- W tym tygodniu jest wypad do Hogsmeade, może pójdziemy razem?

\- W walentynki?

\- Czy dwoje przyjaciół nie może wspólnie spędzić czasu w walentynki? Jeśli dobrze kojarzę, nie masz z kim iść i ja też, więc chyba raźniej będzie nam we dwoje…

Wyrzucał z siebie słowa dużo ostrzej niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ nadal czuł, że się gotuje.

Rose przygryzła wargę.

\- A co z Alem?

Scorpius poczuł skurcz w żołądku.

\- Nie… - odpowiedział smętnie

\- Co się stało?

\- Trochę… Trochę się pokłóciliśmy…

\- Dlaczego?

\- On idzie z Rachel…

\- Holmes?

Scorpius kiwnął głową.

\- Przecież on nawet jej nie zna!

\- Wiem…

Rose wywróciła oczami.

\- Ah wy faceci! Gorzej jak z dziećmi… Jasne że z tobą pójdę Scorp, ale macie się niedługo pogodzić!

* * *

„Scorpius jest tu z Rose, bo są przyjaciółmi. To nie jest randka. To _nie może_ być randka…"

Rachel trajkotała mu coś nad uchem, ale nie bardzo zwracał na nią uwagę. Myślami był przy stoliku Scorpiusa i Rose. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego są razem w kawiarni dla zakochanych, wystrojonej w Amorki i serduszka, w walentynki. Czuł jak płomień wypala jego wnętrzności, za każdym razem jak tamci dwoje wybuchali śmiechem.

„Przecież Scorp mi powiedział, że nic między nimi nie ma… Dlaczego miałby kłamać?"

Dobrze wiedział dlaczego.

„Robi mi na złość? To jego wizja zemsty za Rachel?..."

Potrząsnął głową.

„Nie… Scorp by tego nie zrobił… To nie w jego stylu. Jest na to zbyt… kochany…"

Poczuł ciepło na sercu i uśmiechnął się słabo, kiedy oczami wyobraźni ujrzał dobrotliwą twarz przyjaciela, emanującego szczęściem i łagodnością.

Nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego czuje się tak, jak się czuje, ale wiedział, że zaczyna mu to bardzo przeszkadzać. Usłyszał w myślach słowa Lily.

„Nie Albus. Opanuj się. Przestań o tym myśleć…"

\- … no i wtedy powiedziałam jej, że chyba musiała zostać poważnie poparzona przez sklątkę skoro twierdzi, że Mark by to zrobił… Al?

\- C-co? O taaak, tak.

\- W ogóle słuchałeś?

\- Oczywiście Ellie, jak mógłbym cię nie słuchać. – posłał jej jeden ze swych szarmanckich uśmiechów.

\- Więc?

\- Więc co?

\- O czym mówiłam?

\- O…

\- Eh Al… Tym razem uznam, że odbiera ci mowę moja wyjątkowa osobowość, ale proszę, na przyszłość, postaraj się trochę. – odpowiedziała, mrugając jednym okiem

\- Jasne.. Ellie, przepraszam. Czy nie chciałabyś może przenieść się w inne miejsce?

\- Dlaczego, przecież tu jest tak ładnie…

\- Wiem, ale nie potrafię się tu skupić… Tak jak powinienem… Na twej wspaniałej osobie. – rzekł uważnie dobierając słowa. Posłał jej kolejne spojrzenie i niby przypadkowo przesunął palcami po skórze jej dłoni. Rachel zarumieniła się lekko.

\- Ah… Musisz mnie nauczyć tych sztuczek Al, koniecznie…

* * *

Scorpius przez cały czas nie mógł się skupić na rozmowie z Rose, tylko rzucał ukradkowe spojrzenia w stronę Ala i Rachel. Okropnej Rachel. Przecież nawet nie jest ładna…

Nagle para wstała i zaczęła zmierzać w stronę wyjścia.

\- Jak myślisz, dlaczego wychodzą?

\- Scorp…

Po minie Rose, zauważył, że jego twarz musi być otwarta książką. Spróbował się szybko zreflektować i przyjąć obojętną maskę, ale było już za późno. Widział to w jej oczach. Ona wiedziała. Co prawda długo jej to zajęło, ale skoro przez cztery lata nie zauważyła, że Scorpiusa nie interesują dziewczyny, to jak mogła zauważyć, że interesuje go Al… Teraz jednak patrzyła na niego ze zrozumieniem. Jakby wszystkie elementy wreszcie ułożyły się w jedną całość. Osunął się na krześle ze zrezygnowaniem.

\- Ah Rosie… Pewnie myślisz, że jestem żałosny…

\- Nie Scorp… Wręcz przeciwnie… Myślę, że to całkiem zrozumiałe. – złapała go za rękę z ciepłym uśmiechem. – Od kiedy…?

\- W czwartej klasie… W momencie, kiedy leżałem w skrzydle po tym nieszczęśliwym wypadku na eliksirach… Al był przy mnie, większość czasu i… i zrozumiałem. Zrozumiałem, że chcę, żeby był przy mnie zawsze, że nie potrafię normalnie funkcjonować, bez niego…

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Nosił to w sobie przez dwa lata. Powiedzenie tego wreszcie na głos sprawiło mu ulgę, ale z drugiej strony nagle to wszystko stało się realne…

Poczuł, jak Rose ścisnęła jego rękę mocniej. Nie chciał się przy niej rozklejać, chociaż była dla niego jak siostra.

\- Scorp… Powinieneś mu powiedzieć.

Spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba żartujesz…

\- Naprawdę... Skąd wiesz, że nie powie ci tego samego?

Teraz już patrzył na nią jakby postradała zmysły

\- Słucham? – prawie się zaśmiał – Przecież właśnie go tu widziałaś z dziewczyną!

\- Wiem Scorp, ale… Ah zrozum, Albus uważa, że tak powinno być. Że powinien być z dziewczyną. Nie sądzę, że darzy ją jakimkolwiek uczuciem, poza tym, ze podoba mu się to, jak wygląda. Uważa, że to jest normalne. Nie wie, że osoba, która jest dla niego naprawdę bliska, może być zupełnie kim innym… Nie wie, że taka opcja w ogóle istnieje. Zawsze były przy nim tłumy. Jest przecież sławny… Ale nigdy nie wykorzystał żadnej sytuacji. Zawsze wolał spędzać czas z nami… Z tobą. Rachel jest pierwszą dziewczyną, którą kiedykolwiek gdzieś zaprosił, nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślałeś?

Oczywiście, że myślał. Ale zawsze śmiał się z siebie i ze swoich głupich nadziei… Ale teraz… Może jednak wcale nie były takie głupie?

\- Chodźmy stąd Rosie… Te głupie Amorki patrzą się na nas ze zbyt wielką radością.

* * *

Ellie była bardzo blisko. Znaleźli sobie cichy kąt w jednym z korytarzy i spędzili ostatnią godzinę, rozmawiając. Teraz jednak, Rachel przysunęła się bliżej, niewątpliwie chcąc zrobić kolejny krok. Ich nosy prawie stykały się. Zauważył, że miała piegi.

„Zabawne" pomyślał „Scorp też ma piegi…"

I znienacka jej twarz zmieniła się w twarz Scorpiusa.

Albus odsunął się od niej gwałtownie.

\- Co…? – zapytała zdezorientowana – Za szybko? Przepraszam, myślałam, że…

\- Nie… Nie, Ellie, to nie twoja wina, ja… Ja przepraszam.

\- W porządku Al… Właściwie, zrobiło się późno… Może dokończymy następnym razem… - rzekła kokieteryjnie i pocałowała go w policzek.

Albus obserwował jak oddalała się w stronę wieży Ravenclawu. Był jak spetryfikowany strachem i szokiem, nie był się w stanie ruszyć. Nie przeraził go fakt, że nie chciał jej pocałować. Przeraził go fakt, że pocałowałby ją z radością, gdyby tylko faktycznie była Scorpiusem.


	7. Rok siódmy

_No i o to jest ostatni rozdział._  
_Przepraszam, że trwało to tak długo, ale moja beta (która odwalała cudowną robotę i wielkie dzięki za to ;*) była zajęta (wszechstronnie uzdolniona dziewczyna, trudno się dziwić;))_  
_Tak więc zapraszam, do przeczytania tej ostatniej części._  
_Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy postanowili wytrwać do końca, komentowali i dodawali do ulubionych i obserwowanych;)_

_Nazwijcie mnie romantyczką, uznajcie, że zakończenie jest cliche, ale tak chciałam i tak zakończyłam;)  
_

_(Jeden moment dość nietypowy dla mojego stylu pisania, ale był potrzebny...)_

_P.S. Rozpoczynam publikowanie wersji angielskiej, więc jeśli ktoś jest zainteresowany, to zapraszam;)_

_Po raz ostatni - enjoy!_  
_CookieLizard_

* * *

Pakując swój kufer, Scopius czuł narastający strach. Czekał go ostatni rok w Hogwarcie. Ostatni rok z Albusem…

Na myśl o nim poczuł skurcz w żołądku. Miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

Jutro, zobaczy go po raz pierwszy od dwóch miesięcy.

Sam widok jednak nie wystarczy… Scorpius oddałby wiele, żeby móc znów rozmawiać z nim jak kiedyś.

Ich problemy zaczęły się, kiedy Albus i Rachel oficjalnie stali się parą. Scorp nie mógł tego przeżyć. Nie mógł przebywać w jej obecności, nie mógł na nich patrzeć.

Zaczął więc unikać Ala.

Po wielu sprzeczkach, wynikających z próby ustalenia przez Ala, dlaczego Scorp się tak zachowuje, przestali w ogóle się do siebie odzywać.

Spędzili całe dwa ostatnie miesiące roku szkolnego, unikając się wzajemnie.

Nie pomogły stałe prośby Rose. Wyglądało na zupełny koniec przyjaźni.

Scorpiusa pocieszał fakt, że Rose wydawała się z jakiegoś powodu być po jego stronie. Nie przestała oczywiście rozmawiać z Alem, ale spędzała z nim znacznie mniej czasu. Nie było to co prawda trudne, bo kiedy nie trenował, widział się z Rachel…

Na samą myśl, Scorpius wzdrygnął się. Nigdy nie czuł się tak podle. Chciał, żeby Albus był szczęśliwy. Jeśli był, Scorpius się cieszył… Z drugiej strony, ból odczuwany za każdym razem, kiedy Al o niej wspominał, był nie do zniesienia…

\- Wszystko w porządku kochanie?

\- Tak mamo… - spróbował odpowiedzieć normalnie, jednak jego glos się załamał. Matka podeszła i przytuliła go do siebie. Z jego oczu popłynęły niechciane łzy.

Nie próbowała go pocieszać. Po prostu go przytulała. Ciche zrozumienie. Pozwoliła mu się wypłakać.

Po jakimś czasie odsunął się od niej. Spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się słabo.

\- Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek przytrafiła się mnie i twojemu tacie. Nigdy o tym nie zapomnij. – powiedziała łagodnie - I nigdy nie zapomnij o tym, że sprawiłeś, że Draco Malfoy nauczył się kochać…

Scorp parsknął słabym śmiechem, pomimo tego, że to, co powiedziała, brzmiało poważnie. Skinął głową, nie mogąc powiedzieć słowa.

Pocałowała go w czoło i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając go w tak samo smutnym humorze, jednak z lekką ulgą na sercu.

* * *

\- Albus…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj Lily…

\- Albus, jesteś największym idiotą na świecie.

\- Mówiłem ci…

\- A teraz ja mówię tobie. I masz mnie posłuchać. W tej chwili.

Al przeraził się, widząc jak siostra w tej chwili bardzo przypomina mamę. Wiedział, co chce mu powiedzieć, ale nie chciał tego słuchać.

\- Lily, naprawdę nie mam na to ochoty.

\- Dlaczego tak usilnie się przed tym wzbraniasz?! To jest naturalne Al… Naprawdę, wszyscy zrozumiemy…

\- Nie, Lils, nie zrozumiecie. Ty nie zrozumiesz. Ja nic do niego nie czuję… Ja…

\- …zerwałem ze swoja dziewczyną przez sowę, bo nie byłem w stanie pocałować jej dłużej niż pół minuty?

\- Wcale nie dlatego z nią zerwałem! Po prostu…

\- …po prostu nie była Scorpiusem.

\- Przestań!

\- Nie. Ty przestań. Zachowujesz się jak dziecko…

Spojrzała na niego z takim obrzydzeniem, jakiego nigdy u niej nie widział.

\- Lily… Ja…

\- Niech ci będzie. Rób co chcesz. Bądź idiotą. To twoja sprawa.

Rzuciła i wyszła z jego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami.

Albus opadł na swoje łóżko, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

\- Co mam zrobić?... – załkał w pustą przestrzeń.

* * *

Widział go na peronie. Widział go w pociągu. Nie widział przy nim Rachel. Czy zerwali?... Zganił się za te głupie nadzieje.

Widok pana Pottera przywołał falę wspomnień.

Jak pierwszy raz go poznał, zaraz po pierwszej klasie, bo Albus tak bardzo nalegał i jak nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć słowa, bo był tak onieśmielony.

Jak dwa lata temu spędził część wakacji w domu Potterów, czując się jak najszczęśliwsza osoba na świecie. Był z Albusem prawie cały czas…

Dwa lata. Mogłoby się wydawać, że to całe wieki temu.

Rose nie powiedziała nic na temat Albusa przez całą drogę, chociaż widział w jej oczach, ze chciałaby zacząć tą rozmowę. Widział, ze była na nich obu wściekła, ale jednocześnie wiedziała, przez co przechodzi Scorp, więc nie wyżywała się na nim.

Kiedy zatrzymali się na stacji Hogsmeade, do przedziału weszła Lily.

\- Hej.. Rose… Czy mogłabym pogadać chwilę ze Scorpiusem?

Przez twarz Rose przemknęła fala zdziwienia, ale wzruszyła ramionami i powiedziała:

\- Jasne.

\- Scorp… - zaczęła Lily, kiedy Rose opuściła przedział – Albus nie jest dla ciebie tylko przyjacielem, prawda?

\- Ja… Lily, dlaczego pytasz mnie o takie rzeczy?

\- Bo widzę, jak obaj nie radzicie sobie bez siebie… Na Merlina, Scorp… Nie sądzisz, że powinniście o tym porozmawiać?

\- Moglibyśmy, gdybyśmy nadal potrafili rozmawiać…

\- Potraficie Scorp. Musicie tylko spróbować.

* * *

Widok Scorpiusa na peronie był dużo bardziej bolesny, niż się spodziewał. Nagle niespodziewanie, poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.

\- Możemy pogadać?

To był James.

\- Czy wszystko z tobą ok?

James parsknął śmiechem.

\- Tak młody… Słuchaj. – powiedział, zaciągając go na bok, tak, aby nikt nie słyszał – Chciałbym żebyś wiedział, że cokolwiek, do kogokolwiek czujesz, my… My nigdy cię nie zostawimy. Nie masz się czego bać, bro.

Al zmrużył oczy.

\- Lily cię nasłała.

\- Nie powiem, że nie… - parsknął śmiechem - Ale widzę, że coś jest z tobą nie tak i myślę, że wiem co… _kto_ jest tego przyczyną. Nie przejmuj się niczym Al. Zrób, co masz zrobić.

\- Łał, James… Ty… Ty masz empatię?

\- Dobra, dobra, młody, bardzo zabawne.

James poprawił swoją marynarkę z emblematem Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów, gdzie od tego roku zaczynał pracę jako asystent.

Pociąg zagwizdał.

\- Muszę już iść James… Dzięki. – rzucił do brata, patrząc mu w oczy ze szczerą wdzięcznością.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Polecam się. Daj mi znać, jak będziesz potrzebował jakiejś wazeliny, czy coś…

\- Agrh… Na Merlina, James!

Albus wzdrygnął się. James wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Widzimy się na Boże Narodzenie! - pomachał mu na odchodne.

* * *

Na uczcie powitalnej siedzieli dość daleko od siebie. Scorpius zauważył, jak Al parę razy rzuca mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, ale obaj, szybko odwracali wzrok.

Kiedy weszli do dormitorium, również nie mieli okazji, żeby porozmawiać. Obaj poszli więc spać, bez słowa zajmując jak zwykle, łóżka obok siebie.

Scorp mógł przysiąc, że Al tak ja on leży zwrócony twarzą w jego stronę z otwartymi oczami.

Kiedy Scorpius rano się obudził, dormitorium było puste. Przestraszony, że zaspał, zerwał się prędko i ruszył do łazienki. Kiedy dopadł do drzwi i chciał nacisnąć klamkę, otworzyły się szeroko.

Stał w nich nie kto inny jak Albus.

Przeszyli się smutnymi spojrzeniami przez chwilę, a potem Albus powiedział:

\- Już wolne…

I wyminęli się bez słowa.

Ledwo jednak Scorp odkręcił wodę, ponownie usłyszał głos Ala.

\- Scorp… Co my robimy?... - stał w drzwiach, patrząc w podłogę – Nie sądzisz, że to głupie? – prześwidrował go spojrzeniem zielonych oczu.

\- Nie wiem Albus… Ale okropnie mi z tym ciężko. – poczuł, że lekko się zarumienił.

\- Mnie też Scorp. – powiedział Al, dając krok w przód. – Nie może znów być tak, jak dawniej?

\- Nie wiem Al. Może?

Zapadła cisza. Po chwili, Al zupełnie znienacka oznajmił:

\- Zerwałem z Rachel.

Scorp zamarł. Powstrzymał się z wielkim trudem, żeby nie wybuchnąć dziką radością.

\- Dlaczego? – wydusił, siląc się na spokój.

\- Cóż… Nie była tob… Nie była tym, czego potrzebowałem.

Scorp puścił mimo uszu przejęzyczenie Ala, aczkolwiek poczuł, że jego serce podjeżdża w górę.

Znów zapadła cisza, którą ponownie przerwał Al:

\- Więc… Czy myślisz, że możemy znów rozmawiać normalnie?

Scorp uśmiechnął się.

\- Jasne Al… Po co w ogóle pytasz…

* * *

Następne tygodnie były chyba najszczęśliwszymi, jakie Albus przeżył w ciągu całego życia. Dość dziwnymi, co prawda, ale szczęśliwymi.

Wszyscy przyjęli fakt, że się pogodzili z wielką ulgą, a najbardziej promieniała Rose. Hugo również zaczął szczerzyć do nich zęby, dużo bardziej niż wcześniej.

Osobą, która trzymała się z daleka była Lily. Albus wiedział dlaczego. Z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła mu wybaczyć, że ukrywa przed światem swoje uczucia do Scorpiusa… a prawdę mówiąc, sam nadal nie wiedział, czy ma takie (pomimo tego, że okazjonalnie miewał sny o dziwnej treści).

Siostra unikała ich obu, jakby chcą w ten sposób sprawić, żeby usiedli i o tym porozmawiali. Oczywiście, jak twierdził Albus, było to bezcelowe, ponieważ żaden z nich się do tego zbytnio nie palił.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, Albus nadal odczuwał niesamowite szczęście. Wydawałoby się, że on i Scorpius mają tak dobry kontakt, jakiego nie mieli jeszcze nigdy.

I pojawiło się coś jeszcze.

Chemia.

Albus nie wiedział dlaczego, ale zawsze, kiedy zostawali sami, powietrze nagle robiło się dużo cięższe. Wyraźnie dało się odczuć panujące napięcie. Nie niezręczne. Przyjemne. W jakiś sposób uzależniające…

Może nie był pewien co do swych uczuć, ale był pewien, że kiedy pojawiało się to cudowne napięcie, miał ochotę rzucić się na niego i…

* * *

„Na Merlina, jak on zarzuca tymi włosami…"

\- Co? – zapytał nagle Albus, widząc natarczywe spojrzenie Scorpiusa

\- Nie nic… - odparł rumieniąc się

\- Mam wrażenie, że prześwietlasz mnie oczami…

Scorp zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Oj daj spokój Al…

\- …ale nie mam nic przeciwko. Prześwietlaj do woli. – mrugnął

Scorpius poczuł że jego wnętrzności wywróciły się do góry nogami. Jak on to robił… Jak? _Jak?_

Siedzieli pod drzewem przy jeziorze. Słońce grzało w ostatnich podrygach ciepłej, jesiennej pogody. Jego promyki tańczyły na włosach Ala, który co chwila targał je, albo strzepywał głowę, żeby utrzymać swój artystyczny nieład. Za każdym razem gdy to robił, serce Scorpiusa chciało wyrwać mu się z klatki piersiowej.

Przełknął ślinę.

Zauważył, że Rose coraz częściej zostawiała ich samych. Zdawało mu się, że wszyscy zawarli pakt, aby ich zeswatać.

Ich plan jak na razie nie działał i Scorpius wątpił, żeby kiedykolwiek zadziałał.

„Albus jest hetero." Powtarzał sobie ciągle. „Nie będzie z tobą"

Nie obchodziło go jednak to, że Al może nigdy z nim nie być. Ostatnie tygodnie były tak wspaniałe, że nie chciał tego zmieniać.

Przynajmniej na razie.

Bo co, jeśli Al znajdzie kolejną dziewczynę?

Czy wytrzyma to tym razem?

Al znów zatrzepał włosami.

„Nieważne…" pomyślał i zapatrzył się jak zahipnotyzowany.

* * *

Al zatrząsnął się z zimna. Początek grudnia przywitał Hogwart wyjątkowo ostrym śniegiem. Scorp jednak z jakiegoś powodu chciał siedzieć na dworze i podziwiać zamarznięte jezioro.

\- Scoooorp… - jęknął – Zimno mi, możemy już wracać?

Przyjaciel zachichotał.

\- Nie Albus, najpierw popatrz, jak jest pięknie!

\- Ta, super… Zamarznięte gluty… - spojrzał zdegustowany na sople zwisające z drzew. Nagle przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Nie wiedział, jak Scorpius na to zareaguje, ale postanowił zaryzykować. Objął go od tyłu w pasie i położył głowę na jego ramieniu, tak, że prawie stykali się policzkami. Zdawało mu się, że Scorp zadrżał.

\- Al…?

\- Mówiłem ci, że mi zimno. – zamruczał mu do ucha – Teraz mi cieplej.

Rzeczywiście, przyjemny prąd ciepła i zadowolenia przepłynął przez jego ciało, ale nie do końca wiedział, czy to dlatego, że znalazł źródło ciepła, czy dlatego, że tym źródłem był Scorp…

Wydawało mu się, że Scorp parsknął śmiechem.

\- Co cię śmieszy?

\- Nie nic, to tylko… Kiedy wydychasz powietrze, to tak jakby…

Al zrozumiał. Wydychane przez niego powietrze, zwyczajnie łaskotało Scorpiusa.

\- O… Masz na myśli… Że tak? – zapytał niewinnie i dmuchnął delikatnie pod jego ucho. Scorp wzdrygnął się gwałtownie.

\- Tak, Al, właśnie tak!

\- Mhmmm… A tak lepiej?

Delikatnie trącił go nosem w szyję. Dodając do tego fakt, że jego nos był przeraźliwie zimny, Scorp ugiął gwałtownie kolana i zaśmiał się niekontrolowanie.

\- Haha, nie… Al… Nie… Haha…

Nagle, nie wiedząc, co go do tego podkusiło, Al przejechał ustami po jego szyi w dół od ucha i z powrotem. Poczuł jak Scorp zamarł. Odsunął twarz gwałtownie, nadal ściskając go jednak w pasie.

\- No… cóż… To tego… Już wiem, gdzie masz słaby punkt! – rzekł, próbując rozluźnić atmosferę.

\- Taa…

Scorp odwrócił twarz, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Znaleźli się nagle bardzo blisko siebie.

Oczy Ala badały zawzięcie każdy element twarzy Scorpiusa. Jego niesamowite, srebrne oczy, otoczone cudownymi, długimi rzęsami. Jego piękne, urocze piegi… Tak, urocze. Nie bał się już użyć tego słowa. Scorpius był uroczy. Wszystko w nim zdawało się sprawiać, że Al chciał go przytulić i nigdy nie puścić. Jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na jego lekko sinych z zimna ustach.

„Mógłbym je rozgrzać…" przemknęło mu nagle przez myśl.

I wtedy, kiedy zupełnie niekontrolowanie, w jego myślach zagościła wizja jego, całującego się ze Scorpiusem, poczuł coś, co go przeraziło tak, jak nic nigdy.

_Robił się twardy._

Odsunął się gwałtownie, żeby Scorp w żaden sposób niczego nie poczuł. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybko i dziękował sobie za wybór dłuższego płaszcza. Nie mógł zrozumieć, co się stało i dlaczego.

Szczerze mówiąc… Ostatnio nie rozumiał bardzo wielu rzeczy.

* * *

Kiedy Al się odsunął, Scorp poczuł ostateczny impuls, który sprawił, że jego humor zmienił się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni.

„Idiota… Jak w ogóle mogłeś pomyśleć, że…"

Potrząsnął głową, nie wierząc w swoją głupotę i naiwność.

Przez moment naprawdę wydawało mu się, że Al może planuje zrobić jakiś krok…

Poczuł pieczenie w oczach.

„O nie…"

Zrobił jedyną rzecz, która wydawała mu się sensowna, choć w rzeczywistości była głupia i nieprzemyślana – bez słowa uciekł w stronę zamku.

Szedł szybkim krokiem i nie zwracał uwagi na nawoływania Ala.

Łzy zaczęły uciekać z jego oczu.

Miał tego dość.

Dość ciągłej nadziei, dość ciągłego oszukiwania siebie, że przyjaźń z Alem jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje i że nie liczy na nic więcej.

_Liczył_ na coś więcej.

Nie patrzył na nikogo w Pokoju Wspólnym, po prostu wbiegł do dormitorium, zatrzaskując drzwi.

Rzucił swój płaszcz na kufer, po czym usiadł na łóżku, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach.

Czuł jednak, że nie jest w stanie usiedzieć na miejscu, wstał więc i z rękami założonymi na piersiach, krążył wokół pokoju, próbując uspokoić myśli.

„Oddychaj Scorp…"

Pocieszający był fakt, że już nie płakał.

„Nie możesz się tak zachowywać Scorpius. Musisz w końcu się opanować. Albus to twój przyjaciel. Tylko przyjaciel. Nie wolno ci liczyć na nic więcej."  
Ale niestety, nawet samo wypowiadanie w myślach jego imienia, było zbyt bolesne. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał przez okno, na zielonkawe odmęty jeziora.

„W co ty się wpakowałeś Scorp…"

* * *

„Opanuj się"

Albus doprowadził się do normalnego stanu. _Całkowicie_ normalnego. Stał jak spetryfikowany jeszcze jakąś chwilę.

Potem zorientował się, że Scorp jest już w połowie drogi do zamku.

\- Scorp! Scooooorp!

Nie odpowiedział. Nie zatrzymał się.

Al czuł się okropnie. Nie wiedział, czy Scorp ucieka, bo coś poczuł, czy jest inny powód, ale było mu w tym momencie niesamowicie źle.

Pognał za nim. Ledwo opanowane serce, zaczęło z powrotem bić jak szalone. Instynktownie zwrócił się w stronę ich dormitorium.

Kiedy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył Scorpiusa, stojącego pośrodku pokoju z założonymi na piersiach rękami i patrzącego się w okno z tą samą melancholią, którą zobaczył u niego, kiedy się poznali.

Niepewnie zrobił krok w przód.

\- Scorp…

* * *

Widok Albusa nie zdziwił Scorpiusa, ale zirytował go lekko.

Z drugiej strony, jeśli nie chciałby, żeby Al go znalazł, mógłby schować się dużo lepiej…

„Żałosny idiota…"

\- Scorp… Co się dzieje?

Spojrzał w te cudowne, zatroskane oczy. Gdyby tylko mógł mu powiedzieć, co się dzieje… Ale nie mógł. Bo w jaki sposób? Co miałby mu powiedzieć?

„Przepraszam Al, ale przebywanie z tobą sprawia, że nie mogę myśleć normalnie, bo chciałbym być w twoich ramionach cały czas"? „Twój każdy uśmiech przyprawia mnie o ciarki, a kiedy cię widzę, czuję się jak najszczęśliwsza osoba na świecie"? „Kiedy jesteśmy razem, wszystko wydaje się być w porządku"?

* * *

Scorpius patrzył na niego smutnymi oczami. Albus tak bardzo żałował, gwałtownego odsunięcia się od niego i swojej reakcji… Przecież przedtem wszystko było idealnie…

„Taaak… Idealnie…"

Złapał go za dłoń. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił (nie licząc razu przez bandaże). Jego skóra była tak gładka, jak zawsze sobie wyobrażał.

Uśmiechnął się nagle delikatnie.

„Tak Albus. Myślałeś o tym. Myślałeś o tym jaka jest jego skóra. Myślisz o tym jakie są jego usta. Boisz się, że kiedyś go przy tobie zabraknie. A naprawdę szczęśliwy czujesz się tylko w jego obecności… Przy nim jest twoje właściwie miejsce"

\- A niech cię, Lily…

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Scorp

Albus spojrzał na niego tak poważnie, jak jeszcze w życiu na niego nie patrzył, jednocześnie nadal uśmiechając się trochę.

\- Kocham cię Scorp.

I zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć, Al zamknął mu otwarte ze zdziwienia usta w pocałunku.

* * *

„Co się właśnie dzieje? Czy Albus właśnie mnie całuje? Czy on właśnie powiedział…?"

Scorpius nie mógł w to uwierzyć.

_Nie rozumiał_, co właśnie się działo.

„Przecież… Ah, do diabła z tym…" Nie chciał już myśleć. Zarzucił ręce na szyję Ala. Czuł ręce Albusa na swojej talii i karku. Jego palce zanurzyły się we włosach Scorpiusa. Zatracił się w tej chwili, na którą tak długo czekał, którą tak wiele razy odgrywał w swoich myślach.

Ale to było lepsze, niż wszelkie wyobrażenia.

To było lepsze niż cokolwiek, o czym Scorpius kiedykolwiek marzył.

To było _prawdziwe_.

Oderwał się od niego na chwilę, przerywając ten cudowny moment.

Albus spojrzał na niego z delikatnym strachem w oczach.

\- Czy ja?... Przepraszam, jeśli to… – zapytał nieśmiało

\- No cóż, długo ci to zajęło. – rzekł Scorp - Głupi jesteś. – powiedział z uśmiechem widząc jego konsternację i wspiął się na palce, aby cmoknąć go szybko w usta. Potem spoważniał. – Ja też cię kocham Albus. Myślę, że zawsze tak było.


	8. Bonus Świąteczny

_Świąteczny bonus o świętach na święta ^^_

_Wszystkiego najlepszego od Ala i Scorpiusa!_

_I od CookieLizard :)_

_P.S. Zagadka – z kim spokrewniony jest Człapek? ;)_

_Enjoy ^^_

* * *

\- Nie, tutaj nie pasuje.

\- A tu?

\- Też nie. Musisz przesunąć bardziej w prawo.

\- Tak jak teraz?

\- Nie, trochę bardziej w lewo.

\- Tak?

\- Idealnie. Tylko trochę wyżej. Ale nie aż tak!

Albus czuł, że jego cierpliwość poddawana jest próbie. Gdyby nie znał Scorpiusa na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że czasem go ponosiło, pomyślałby, że to James podpuścił go aby celowo grał mu na nerwach.

Westchnął głęboko i opuścił ręce z łańcuchem świątecznym, który rozwieszał na około Pokoju Wspólnego.

\- Wyjaśnij mi jeszcze raz, dlaczego w ogóle to robimy? Przecież wyjeżdżamy na święta.

\- Bo do świąt mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, a poza tym zrobimy dobry uczynek dla osób, które zostają w domu…

\- …czyli dwóch siódmoklasistów…

\- … i nie spędzą świąt w rodzinnej atmosferze. – skończył Scorp z naciskiem, ignorując uwagę Ala.

Albus przewrócił oczami i opadł na krzesło. Scorp zmarszczył brwi, przechylił lekko głowę i podparł się pod boki.

\- Oj daj mi chwilę… - powiedział Al, zanim Scorp zdążył otworzyć usta aby zganić go za zrobienie sobie przerwy. Nie musiał nic mówić, żeby Albus domyślił się o co chodziło, ponieważ Scorpius zawsze przybierał tę pozę, kiedy miał ochotę do czegoś się przyczepić.

Scorp zgromił Ala spojrzeniem.

\- Nie o to mi chodziło… Patrz!

Albus spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez blondyna. Po chwili, ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że sam przechylił głowę i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył paczkę stojącą przy kominku.

\- Widziałeś to tu wcześniej?

Scorp pokręcił przecząco głową.

Al zwlekł się z fotela i ukląkł przy pakunku.

\- Jest jakaś notatka? – zapytał Scorp, dołączając do niego.

Albus zobaczył kawałek papieru przymocowany na górze. Zaczął czytać na głos:

_Kochani Al i Scorp._

_Dostałam to dziś od mamy – w tym roku babci Molly było chyba spieszno abyśmy wszyscy dostali je przed świętami, więc wysłała już teraz. Nikt nadal nie wie czemu…_

_Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodobają (szczególnie Scorpiusowi, bo to chyba jego pierwszy)._

_Kazałam skrzatowi domowemu podłożyć to wam o tej porze, bo wiem, że jesteście sami i dekorujecie. Mama kategorycznie zabroniła wykorzystywania skrzata, ale dałam mu coś w zamian, to chyba dobrze, nie? Tata podpowiedział mi, żebym poprosiła Człapka. Niesamowicie miłe stworzenie, kłaniał się i dziękował z tysiąc razy, a dałam mu tylko tabliczkę czekolady…_

_Dorzucił do paczki też chyba jakiś prezent od siebie z wrażenia, ale nie wiem co to._

_W każdym razie, miłej zabawy i do zobaczenia jutro!_

_Całusy,_

_Rose_

Scorp i Al spojrzeli po sobie z mieszaniną zdziwienia i jakiejś euforii. Po chwili obaj, w tym samym czasie rzucili się do rozpakowania paczki.

Zawartość najpierw nieco zbiła ich z tropu, ponieważ całe wnętrze wypełnione było skarpetami (każda z innej pary). Po chwili jednak, Albus wyciągnął dwie mniejsze paczuszki - jedna zaadresowana do niego, druga dla Scorpiusa.

Rozerwali papier i ich oczom ukazało się to, czego Al od początku się spodziewał – ręcznie robione swetry babci Molly.

Oba były szmaragdowozielone; sweter Ala miał wyhaftowane srebrne A, a Scorpiusa S, stylizowane na gustownego węża.

Al uśmiechnął się pod nosem i rzucił sweter na fotel.

\- No cóż, nic wielkiego, można się było tego spodziewać… - powiedział obojętnie, ale w wyraźnie dobrym humorze. Sięgnął po łańcuch, ponieważ był pewien że zaraz znów usłyszy gderanie Scorpiusa o tym że nie ma z niego żadnego pożytku.

\- Dobra, zróbmy to już, powiedz mi jeszcze raz, gdzie to powiesić? – zapytał, nie patrząc na niego, a przymierzając misternie łańcuch w różne miejsca na ścianie – Myślę, że można by to po prostu przewiesić tutaj i byłoby po kłopocie… - powiedział, rzucając go niedbale na jedną z lamp – Widzisz, od razu piękniej. – stwierdził, podziwiając swoje dzieło. Łańcuch zwisał krzywo z lampy, jednym końcem dotykając podłogi, a drugim dyndając żałośnie w powietrzu – Noo, co o tym sądzisz Scorp? – zapytał, szczerząc zęby. – Scorp?

Albus obejrzał się aby spojrzeć na swojego partnera. Scorpius klęczał nadal przed paczką bez ruchu, trzymając sweter w rękach.

\- Eee… Scorp? - Albus zaczął powoli iść w jego kierunku – Wszystko w porządku? – po chwili uderzyła go pewna myśl i poczuł się trochę zażenowany – Jeśli Ci się nie podoba, czy coś, to możemy go gdzieś oddać, babcia nawet nie musi wiedzieć… Wiem, że to głupi prezent, ale to taka tradycja, no i wiesz…

Scorp podniósł głowę. Zebrane w jego oczach łzy zaczęły uciekać z powiek, tworząc na twarzy lśniące smugi.

\- Głupi? – powtórzył cicho – _Głupi_?... Albus, to… - zaczął, ale głos mu się załamał.

Albus zamarł z przerażenia. Owszem, swetry babci nie były jakieś cudowne, ale nie sądził, że mogą wywołać aż taką reakcję. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

\- Em… Serio, myślę że nie będzie problemu z oddaniem…

Jedna z poduszek leżących na fotelu ugodziła Albusa w głowę. Kiedy otrząsnął się z zaskoczenia, spojrzał z powrotem na Scorpiusa chcąc zapytać za co to, ale zobaczył, że ten zaczął drżeć. Al ukląkł obok niego, nie wiedząc czy trząsł się ze śmiechu czy szlochu. Okazało się, że było to i jedno i drugie.

\- Scorp? - zapytał, kładąc delikatnie rękę na jego dłoni – O co chodzi?

Blondyn parsknął śmiechem ostatni raz i pociągnął nosem. Jego srebrne oczy, nadal skąpane we łzach, spojrzały na Albusa.

\- Jesteś idiotą Al… - powiedział ze słabym uśmiechem. Potem spoważniał znów. – Po prostu… To pierwszy sweter jaki dostałem od twojej babci.

Albus nadal nie do końca rozumiał w czym tkwi problem.

\- Eeee… - wydusił z siebie.

Scorp parsknął znów.

\- Oh Al… I tak byś nie zrozumiał.

\- Sprawdź mnie. – odpowiedział buntowniczo.

\- Ja jestem Malfoy. Tata Rose mnie nienawidzi… Nie zaprzeczaj! – dodał, kiedy Al już otworzył usta – Wiem, że tak jest i nawet jeśli stara się odnosić do mnie z sympatią, to nigdy nie zmieni swojego zdania. Wiem, że wasi dziadkowie też zawsze byli wrogo nastawieni do mojego dziadka i nie przepadali za moim ojcem. Pogodziłem się więc już dawno z tym, że nigdy mnie… i _nas _nie zaakceptują. Wiem że jeden sweter to mała głupota. Ale nawet nie wiesz ile taka mała głupota dla mnie znaczy… Twoja babcia o mnie pomyślała i poświęciła czas żeby to dla mnie zrobić… Dla mnie. Dla _Malfoya_.

Scorp patrzył na kawałek materiału w swoich rękach z takim uczuciem, że Albus prawie zaczął być zazdrosny. Poczuł jednak ciepło na sercu i nie wiedząc, co mu na to odpowiedzieć i jak w ogóle wyrazić słowami to, co myślał, pochylił się i pocałował go krótko.

\- Zabrakło mi już słów na ciebie Scorp… Jesteś niesamowity. – powiedział, kiedy się od niego oderwał, patrząc głęboko w srebrne oczy.

\- Komu potrzebne słowa, jeśli ma się taki substytut? – odrzekł, uśmiechając się słabo. – Przepraszam… - powiedział po chwili zmieszany – Nie powinienem się tak rozklejać…

\- Daj spokój… Ale podoba ci się? – zapytał po chwili niepewnie, zerkając na sweter. Scorpius uderzył go lekko dłonią w ramię, uśmiechając się.

\- Głupi jesteś… Oczywiście, że tak. Nie mógłbym marzyć o niczym lepszym. – rzekł wkładając go na siebie.

\- Pasuje ci. – stwierdził Al.

\- Dzięki. A teraz… Co, na Merlina, mamy zrobić z tymi skarpetami?...


End file.
